Crossed Paths
by Twiggytwig
Summary: Buttercup was responsible for something horrible. She left Townsville to escape her memories and found comfort in those who treat her horribly. She unexpectedly meets someone from her past who helps her repair her broken life. Through the chaos and confusion of it all, the two manage to keep each other sane. M mostly for language.
1. Crashed Night

The minutes ticked by slowly, with each one Buttercup grew more anxious. _Where the hell is he? _She thought. Mitch was twenty minutes late for their date and Buttercup sat alone at the table looking like an idiot. She uncrossed her legs and crossed them once more with a pout. The waiter stared at her table uneasily from a distance, debating whether he should go over and take an order or leave the restless girl to her own thoughts. Finally Mitch stumbled through the door and to the table. His hair was messy and his shirt buttons were off. Buttercup glared at him from across the table, not saying anything.

"Sorry I'm late Buttercup." Mitch finally muttered while avoiding Buttercup's icy eyes. He adjusted his positioning in the booth as the waiter finally walked over with a stiff smile to take their orders. Buttercup ordered with her eyes locked on Mitch's face. _This bastard has the nerve to come in late and not even give me any fucking explanation. What the hell is his problem? _The waiter walked away, leaving the couple alone once more. "Are you just going to stare daggers at me the whole night?"

"Why the hell are you so late you asshole?" Buttercup spat. She barred her teeth in anger when Mitch didn't answer right away. "Well?"

Mitch rolled his eyes, "Well what? I'm here now aren't I? Sorry I was a little late but you don't have to be such a bitch about it." Buttercup slammed her hands on the table causing a few people to turn their heads.

"I'm being a bitch? Well excuse me for being mad because my boyfriend can't get his ass over to a date on time! Almost thirty minutes I waited for you Mitch! This isn't even the first damn time you've done this! What do you have another girlfriend or do you hate spending time with me before I get pissed off?" Mitch's eyes narrowed and he gave a sarcastic smile.

"Fuck off Buttercup; sorry I have a life outside of you. I'm the only one who cares for your dumbass anyways, your sisters don't want to deal with you and your friends are all either crack heads or alcoholics. You're lucky I even show up to see your sorry ass but guess what? I won't be seeing it anymore. We're fucking through." Mitch stood up, flicked the shocked girl off, and walked out of the restaurant. Buttercup looked out the window as she saw Mitch walk to his car and drive off. She stared at her reflection in the window and saw her eyes began to shine. She quickly wiped them before the first tear could fall. The waiter quickly left two drinks on the table without a word. Buttercup threw six dollars on the table and got up to sit at the bar with a shaky sigh.

"I need a Vodka Red Bull now!" Buttercup demanded at the bartender whose back was facing her as he dug through cabinets. "Did you hear me you idiot?" She yelled. The bar section of the restaurant was loud with drunks yelling at the football game on the television but she was beyond loud enough for him to hear.

"Well you're clearly underage so I'm choosing not to hear you." The bartender laughed. Buttercup took out her wallet and looked for her fake ID. She was only 18, going on to 19 but she never got carded much. The bartender whipped around and smiled at her slyly. Buttercup's mouth fell open and she almost dropped her wallet. The bartender had slicked back hair, shades, and green skin. "Oh yeah and I'm no idiot when it comes to IDs kid."


	2. Rebound

"Ace?" Buttercup whispered, still surprised. Ace lowered his shades and looked confused.

"Do I know you from somewhere kid?" Buttercup snapped out of her shock and quickly shook her head no. _The last thing I need is this ass bothering me, what the hell were the chances of me seeing him ever again, my luck today fucking sucks. _"Well guess my names getting' around town then, that's real good. So how old are you really kid?"

Buttercup stared at him with a pout before answering, "I'm 18." Ace winked at Buttercup and flashed a smile.

"No kidding? Well damn girl, that's my favorite number!" Buttercup blushed and crossed her arms. "Was I too forward?" He laughed. The more he threw the charm towards customers, the more they'd keep buying just to hear him joke and compliment them more, they'd be hammered in less than five minutes and he'd be making money. _Now to find some kind of identification on this chick, call her by her name and she'll be fricken' amazed and buy a Pepsi. _Ace's eyes focused on a chain hanging from the girls neck that read B-cup. _Now what kind of girl hangs her bra size around their neck?_

"So are you going to stare at my chest all day or get me a damn Sprite?" Buttercup bitterly asked. Ace smiled once more and got the angry girl a drink. She sipped it while eyeing the green bartender.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what was that whole scene you caused on the other side of the restaurant? It seemed real bad since I could hear you yelling all the way from where I work." Buttercup glared at Ace and he gave her a challenging look. _This bastard hasn't changed a bit has he? _She thought with emotions threatening to overflow. Buttercup swallowed the lump in her throat that stopped her from talking.

"Me and my boyfriend broke up. It's none of your business." Buttercup blinked back tears that came involuntarily. Ace gave a sentimental look as he grabbed the Buttercup's hands. _A fresh broken heart makes for a great one-night stand, time to play the part._

"I'm sorry, but I saw the guy and you're way too good for that wreck, you need to move on because the right guy is probably waiting for you as we speak." Buttercup blushed and quickly looked away. _Brings back stupid memories. _"I know how it feels kid. So what's your name?"

Buttercup bit her lip and thought for a bit. "Um, it's Beth, yeah my names Beth." Buttercup gave a little half smile and hoped he believed her.

"Well I'm Ace, well you already know that and I'd like to give yah another drink for no charge." He refilled her glass and Buttercup's mood changed after the nice gesture. "How'd you get here? Got a car or what?"

"Well I took the bus; don't really have the money for a car right now. It's hard times and I'd rather be paying rent than living in a van." Buttercup twirled her jet black hair as she thought about her current situation, _you're screwed, you have no boyfriend, no job, and you're so low that you're talking to a former gang member. Congratulations for being loser of the year._ She sighed and sipped her drink.

"Well after my shift is over in about twenty minutes, how about I give you a ride Beth?" Ace asked. _First offer a ride then flirt in the car and she'll be all yours, a little hard to do when the girls sober but you can handle it Ace._ He smirked to himself and then waited for an answer from the flustered woman in front of him.

"Um well um sure I guess that would be okay maybe." _Well it's better than the bus and at least you know if he tries anything you can send him flying into a wall. _Buttercup shrugged and smiled at Ace. He was being so nice to her she couldn't help but be flattered by his tiny advances. Her heart was just a little vulnerable for the time being, it wasn't too often when someone got to witness such raw emotion from the former superhero.

"Great, now wait right here while I go help these bums get their hangover on!" He raced to other customers and Buttercup watched him be overly charismatic towards customers and flash that familiar grin that made people want to trust him and talk to him. She knew it all was utter bullshit that he threw at people but at least in this career he could put it all to good use instead of conning people like he did in Townsville all those years ago. _Townsville, what memories I had there with my sisters. _Buttercup's heart hurt when she thought about them and her old town. Her thoughts were interrupted by an eager Ace standing next to her chair jingling his keys with a mischievous smile. "Come on Beth, works over!" Buttercup hopped of her stool and followed Ace out the door to a black Convertible in the parking lot.

"Well I live about 4 blocks from this place, just go straight and then take a left at the light and you're at my apartment." Buttercup stated while avoiding looking at the car owner's face.

"That's easy enough." Ace put the keys in the ignition and turned on the engine. Buttercup had a comfortable look on her face as she stared out the window. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ace put his hand on her knee getting a stiff response from the girl. "What do you think you're doing?" She responded in aggravation and confusion.

"It's just that you look so sad and lonely, I feel really bad for you. I want to make you feel better is all, sorry." Ace put on a pitiful look and backed out of the parking space. Buttercup felt butterflies in her stomach and slightly blushed.

"It's okay, I forgive you." Buttercup said quietly. _Damn he's doing it again only this time he doesn't even know he is! Stupid asshole has to be so damn understanding about everything. _The rest of the car remained silent for the rest of the ride and as they pulled into the parking lot of the building, Ace turned to give a small smile. "Thanks for the ride Ace."

"It was nothing Beth." Buttercup hated that she had to give a fake name to him but she'd rather not have him find out who she really was. Ace leaned in and kissed Buttercup on the lips as a breeze flew through the car. Buttercup started to pull away but she wanted to feel loved again and Ace was doing just that. _If he's the only one in the world who cares about me, even if it's only a little bit and just for tonight, than I'm not giving that up for fucking anything. _Buttercup returned the kiss without a second thought about the situation. "Well I can see you like me, is that true?"

"Well maybe just a little, don't think too much of it." Buttercup flatly responded. Ace brushed hair out of her eyes and took of his sunglasses to look at the girl whose face turned pink from embarrassment. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that I think you're real pretty and I want to walk yah to your door is all." _Play it calm and you'll be in her pants in no time at all._

"Well I could care less, if you really want to. So whatever you can walk me to my door like we're in high school again." Buttercup got out of the car and Ace followed her to her grey apartment door. The hallway walls were made out of old brick and the wallpaper was peeling. _What a shit hole this place is, I'm getting the hell out of here in the morning._ "Well this is my door."

"Mind if I steal another kiss?" Buttercup tried to frown but couldn't help but smile at his innocent question. She nodded and closed her eyes. Ace lifted up her chin and kissed her. He put his hand around her back Buttercup rested her hands on his shoulders. She ended the kiss and stared at the guy in front of her. _He doesn't know who I am so it's not like any of this will matter later on. _

"I'm guessing you want to come in too don't you?" Ace grinned that old grin and Buttercup unlocked the door and Ace shut it behind him. _Nothing wrong with feeling a little bit more loved I suppose. _Buttercup concluded.


	3. Suprise

**Sorry for not updating... For the longest time. **

_Where the hell am I? _Ace thought as he woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom. He turned to his left to find a pale skinned girl nuzzled into his chest. She had messy, jet black hair and her face couldn't be seen. _Is this Ashley from 3 nights ago, Jessie with the nose ring, or somebody else? _Ace eased himself out of the sleeping girl's grip, something he was very skilled at doing, and tried to inspect her face. His eyes fell on to her B-cup necklace and everything came back to him. This girl was the one who was publicly embarrassed by her furious boyfriend. Ace sat up in the cold, messy bed and looked around. He never got a chance to notice how the room was decorated or what was in it. The walls were plain white with nothing but a few posters of rock bands and a framed newspaper article. Ace slowly slid out of the bed, put on his boxers, and went up to the article. _Powerpuffs save the day again? Why the hell would she have some crap like that framed on her wall? _Ace remembered the superheroes that constantly punched him in the face and turned him over to the police. He felt a little thankful that they did what they did. He wouldn't be the person he was today if it weren't for those Puffs putting him back in his place every time he misbehaved or broke the law. It seemed like those times were so long ago. _It's been over 10 years since I saw them. Wonder what they're up to now, probably still savin' the town. _Ace thought. He sighed and switched his thoughts from the old memories to the rest of the girl's room.

He looked on the dresser and picked up a couple of photos that were scattered on it. One was of the girl kissing her ex and the other of her in a black bikini on the beach. Ace eyed the beach photo for a bit until reaching for a framed photo. It was of three teenagers, one he assumed to be Beth. She was with a blond and a redhead, all of them couldn't be more than 13 years old. Beth still had her short, black hair and was ruffling the blond's hair. He looked at the redheaded girl and she was smiling at the other two. Ace's stomach fell. The redhead had pink eyes. _What the fuck? _He only knew of one kid with pink eyes like that. _No. This is bullshit. That can't be those brats in the picture. That's Beth right there, that's her. Why is she with the Powerpuffs? Where's Buttercup in the picture? _Ace dropped the photo and turned to see who he thought to be Beth, still sleeping soundly. _No, no that fucking necklace! Those green eyes and that stupid Powerpuff article right there on the wall. _Ace grabbed his clothes and quickly put them on. He left the girl's apartment and slammed the door unintentionally. He ran to his car and drove off, breaking out into a sweat.

Ace entered his house and sat on the old, torn couch he had. _There is no way that chick was Buttercup. She's in Townsville. She's fightin' crime with her sisters. She's not hookin' up guys she barely knows like me._ Ace shook his head and tried to calm himself down. He wouldn't believe what all the facts were telling him. He couldn't have, and sure as hell wouldn't have, slept with one of those innocent, little girls. _If she really was one of those Powerpuffs, she would have never done that. I don't care how long ago it was since I've been in Townsville; my face is hard to forget. _He groaned loudly in frustration. Ace then turned on the TV, laid out on the couch, and began to watch whatever show was on at the time. _Fuck it. _


	4. Frustration

Sunlight splashed on Buttercup's face as she slowly opened up her eyes. Her hands searched the bed for another body knowing that the there would not be one. Buttercup slowly sat up in her bed and she yelled Ace's name. She knew there would be no response. He probably did this often and she wondered why she thought she was special. Maybe it was because after it all was over last night, he kissed her on the cheek and said she was the most beautiful girl he's seen. She knew there were about 20 other girls who heard the same thing. Buttercup got out of bed and put on basketball shorts and a tank. She noticed the picture of her sister's and her on the ground but thought nothing of it as she picked it up and placed it back on the dresser. She shuffled to the kitchen and made coffee humming a song she knew too well. A song made for the Powerpuff Girls. _Fighting crime, trying to save the world. Here they come just in time, The Powerpuff Girls!_ She slammed the mug on the counter, shattering it.

"Oh shit!" She yelled as the glass flew in all directions. Her neighbor banged on the wall, the very thin wall. Buttercup began to levitate to avoid stepping on the glass and flew to get a broom. _Why can't I get over it? Why? _She began to sweep and once again let her memories fill her head.

"_Buttercup what is going on?" Blossom yelled. "You have got to stop this! What would Professor think?" Bubbles began to cry. I stumbled into the room and slumped on the bed._

"_Do I l-look like I give a f-fuck Blossom?" I slurred. _Bad choice of words on my part. _Blossom's face turned bright red and her hands balled up into fists._

"_Have some respect you moron! I'm sure you'd care if you were sober or maybe if Professor was here to look at you like this." _Blossom was furious with me. But I didn't care at the time. Didn't seem like a big deal. I had all the liquid courage in the world.

"_Well he's n-not here and he'll never b-be here again." I spat._ I regret those words. _Bubbles looked up from her hands and stared at me in shock. Blossom walked over and gave me a hard shove. I couldn't get up. _

"_Shut up! This is all because of you! Why don't you just go? Go!" Blossom screamed. She yanked me up and threw me across the room. _She hated me. _Tears streaked her face as she stomped over to inflict more pain. I tried to get up when Blossom pushed me down again. Bubbles ran over and tugged on Blossom's arm. I tried to speak but my mouth felt slack. The two walked away, screaming at each other. I closed my eyes to sleep. _No, to block it out. Alcohol and pills made you forget things, so why did I remember all the horrible confrontations so clearly? I can't do anything right.

Buttercup snapped out of her trance and realized she was standing on the kitchen floor, glass puncturing her skin. She cursed herself and began to take out the shards. She felt horrible. She deserved it though. She deserved everything horrible that was given to her. _That's why Mitch left. That's why Ace showed up. That's why I'm alone right now._

Her cellphone went off and she followed the trail of music to her bedroom where the phone was. Buttercup quickly answered.

"Buttercup? Hey, last night shouldn't have happened. I feel like I blew up. Don't get me wrong, I think it's your fault too but we should talk. Same place tonight?" Mitch's voice soothed Buttercup's rage. He was the only stable thing in her life, and their relationship was not particularly predictable or steady. Buttercup's brief happiness was ruined by her realization. _Ace. _He would be there.

"Mitch, I'd love to meet up. That place isn't too good for me though. We just caused a scene there last time and it's kind of embarrassing..." She trailed off, hoping he wouldn't see through her lie. Buttercup figured that he wouldn't be too happy knowing that she slept with some random bartender. _Not random, Ace. _

"Since when did you care about appearances? Look, it's a nice, cheap place and I want to eat there. Take it or leave it B-cup." Mitch said. _This would be the time he decided to be assertive. _

"Seriously?" Buttercup began to get annoyed.

"Yeah, seriously." Mitch's voice was cold. Buttercup wondered if he did know about Ace; if Mitch was just toying with her.

"Fine. See you then." She wouldn't give him the satisfaction if that was the case.


	5. Fight

Buttercup walked into the restaurant. Her breath was shallow and she clutched her purse tightly as she looked for Mitch. He was sitting at a table and waved her over.

"Hey, what's up?" Mitch asked. Buttercup was happy to see Mitch acting warm towards her for once. "The waiter hasn't come yet."

"Thanks, it's nice to see you." She smiled at Mitch but he merely looked away. "What's wrong?"

"Let's go the bar for a drink, we need to talk. The service is always kind of slow here." The boy got up quickly but Buttercup grabbed his arm tightly.

"I'm not in the mood. The drinks are horrible here anyways." Buttercup began to sweat and panic.

"Get the fuck off! I said I wanted a drink so I'm getting one. You can either come with me so we can talk, or you can spend the night alone." Mitch tried to pry her fingers off of his arm but Buttercup wouldn't budge. _This is worst case scenario. Ace will see us and tell Mitch everything. I was so close to not fucking this up! _Her breath became shallow.

"Mitch, I really don't think you should go there. I heard the bartender is a real asshole anyways." _Oh great job. You mentioned Ace for no reason. You are a total shithead. _

"If he's a dick, I'll just kick his ass. Why are you acting like such a freak?" Buttercup released her grasp as she realized that she was only making things worse. She slowly got up from her chair.

"Sorry, let's just go." Buttercup tried to calm herself. Mitch simply shook his head and took Buttercup's hand as they made their way to the bar. The gesture was hardly comforting. They took their seats and Buttercup nervously tapped on the counter.

"You look fucking crazy right now, calm down." Mitch scowled. "Hey, bartender! We need two drinks over here!" Buttercup's heart beat as Ace walked calmly over to them. His expression was hidden by sunglasses. He didn't ask for any ID as Mitch barked out his order. Ace simply nodded and began to mix the drinks.

"Here you two go!" He smiled then walked away to go serve another customer.

"Hey, isn't that guy from Townsville? I forgot his name but he was part of that stupid gang, right?" Mitch asked as he sipped. Buttercup nodded and stared blankly. _Did yesterday night even happen? _She wondered if she was losing her mind. She shook her head and returned her attention to Mitch.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Buttercup began to drink and felt herself loosen up. Mitch put down his drink and took a deep breath. He grabbed the girl's hand once more and looked at her.

"Do you love me?" He asked. Buttercup's eyes widened and butterflies were present in her abdomen. The couple had been together for a while but had never used the word love when talking to each other. They were together for convenience and comfort, not necessarily for the traditional meaning of love. Buttercup never really thought about loving Mitch but she supposed that after this long of a time span and all they had been through, she should. The girl nodded her head slowly and eyed him. _If he gets on one knee, I'm going to lose my shit. _

"Then you won't be mad. You'll forgive me when I tell you this." Mitch trailed off and paused. He took in another deep breath and grasped the confused girl's hand tighter. "Rachel and I fooled around a couple times. That night when I blew up on you, I slept with her again. We did other stuff before but never that. It doesn't mean nothing now though." Buttercup stared at Mitch with confusion, anger, and sadness. Yes, she had slept with Ace that night, but she had never been with anyone before that or even thought of cheating. Mitch cracked his neck and looked away from Buttercup's gaze.

"Anything else for you two?" Ace's voice made Mitch jump in surprise.

"Mitch, you're a fucking asshole!" Buttercup finally yelled. She couldn't be heard by most in the bar due to the immense amount of noise, but she was heard loud and clear by the two men in front of her. "You always make me feel like I'm the dumbass, like everything is my fault but then you go sleeping around! You knew you were the only person I trusted, why did you do that? Rachel's just some dumb whore and I have been in your life since we were in fucking kindergarten!" Buttercup began to cry and threw her drink in Mitch's face. If she was back in Townsville, she would've punched him and sent him flying across the room. In this town, no one knew who she was and she couldn't let anyone find out she was a former Powerpuff girl.

"Are you serious? I know you fucked Alex! Please, you have no reason to be pissed at me right now!" Mitch argued as he got up from his seat. The alcoholics and partiers began to watch the scene that played out before them.

"You always believed all those ridiculous rumors! I haven't slept with anyone but you!" Buttercup ignored Ace, who was still staring at the couple.

"You are such a bitch! Shit, I don't even know why I try with your dumbass." Mitch shoved the girl to the ground and her eyes glowed green.

"Whoa, let's calm down!" Ace hopped over the counter and separated the two. He didn't want the place to come crashing down around him. "Clearly, you guys got relationship issues that are unfixable. Can we agree to disagree or at least go to another place to battle it out?" Ace held out his hand to help Buttercup up and when she didn't respond, he picked her up himself.

"Get your hands off of her!" Mitch clenched his fists possibly out of jealousy, but more likely due to his raging testosterone. Ace smiled slyly and couldn't help himself.

"Don't worry; she's used to my touch." Both Mitch and Buttercup gasped at the man's words.

"Shut the fuck up!" Mitch attempted to swing at Ace, but was greeted with a swift punch in the face. The restaurants poor excuse for security finally entered the scene and with a few words from Ace, threw Mitch out on the curb.

"You okay?" Ace asked Buttercup as she sat back down. She simply nodded her head and cried while she let out a string of curses. "He's a total dick anyways."

"That's not the point! He is the only person on this earth who actually gives a shit about me and now he's gone for good. We came here today to work things out and now look what happened!" Buttercup said through sobs.

"Come with me to the storage room." Ace grabbed Buttercup's arm before she could protest and led her to a room in the back of the restaurant.

"I just want to leave!" The girl covered her face and shook her head.

"Why are yah here Buttercup?" Ace asked as he took off his sunglasses.

"What? How do you know?" She was shocked and soon embarrassed. _Did he know all along that it was me? _

"Your room kind of gives it away with all that Powerpuff junk." He said. Buttercup sighed and looked away. "Now, tell me why you ain't fightin' crime. Why you hangin' out with assholes like that?" Buttercup felt the tears come back once more. She tried to leave the room but Ace grabbed her.

"That's none of your business!" She yelled as she tried to shake him off. She was used to not using her superpower strength anymore.

"It becomes my business when I end up sleeping with you." Ace scowled at that last bit. Buttercup didn't want to explain why she left her city. She didn't want to talk about how her sisters hated her, why everyone in Townsville hated her.

"Please, I really can't do this. I can't take all of this right now. This night has been bad enough." She whispered shakily. Ace brushed the hair out of her face and tried to study her emotions. _What happened in Townsville after I left? How'd this girl become such a wreck?_

"I'll let yah leave. Please, do me a favor though. Buttercup, take my number and if you need anythin', call me. I don't care what it is, I'll help you. I feel like I owe you. Besides, your still that lil' Powerpuff to me and I really can't stand to see you like this." Ace took a pen out of his pocket and wrote his number on her trembling hand. He then walked over to the door and opened it for her as she slowly walked out.

"Bye, Buttercup." He said as he watched her exit the restaurant with people staring. The man sighed as he returned to the bar. _Some people just have demons they can't conquer. How could such a perfect lil' girl have 'em so early, though?_ He started to clean the glasses with as he wondered.


	6. Brief Memory

Buttercup spent the night crying and thinking about the past. She could never get over it. There were no longer any distractions from Mitch. She was now alone with her own thoughts.

_So much blood._

"_I can't feel his pulse!" Bubbles cried._

_Her hands and torso were warm with it.  
_

"_What happened, Buttercup? Buttercup?" Blossom screamed. She was panicking and shook her sister._

_All over her and all over him. Her dad.  
_

"_I don't know. I'm… I'm so sorry." Buttercup felt the hot tears begin to fall down her face as her sister released her and flew over to their father. _

_Too much red, too much of the disgusting liquid.  
_

"_Call an ambulance, we can't just fly him to the hospital, it isn't safe! Try to stop the blood flow!" The redhead cried._

_It wasn't supposed to happen. She had it all under control. Everything was going to be fine. Was she even alive? She couldn't speak or comprehend anything that her sisters were saying.  
_

Buttercup shut her eyes tighter. She just wished that it would all go away.


	7. Moving

The eviction notice came into the mail and Buttercup simply held it and sighed. She didn't have the money to pay the rent and had no one to borrow from. Mitch usually took care of the bills for her. She laughed at her pathetic life. She crinkled the letter and walked back up to her apartment. She had 30 days until she was forced out on to the street with nowhere to go. The former Powerpuff slammed her hands on the counter, causing a rather large dent to form, and groaned loudly. _I can't get a fucking break, can I? I don't even have enough tears left to cry. _She wondered if begging her landlord for another month to pay her the rent would help. _Doubt it. She's a heartless bitch. _Where would she go? A thought flashed in her head but she quickly pushed it aside. _Ace did offer to help me. No, I couldn't do that. He knows who I am and with our past, it's too weird. He would also be asking questions, too many questions. _The thought began to linger once more. She had his number and wouldn't say no. Buttercup shook her head in frustration. _If I don't have a place to go or a way out in 29 days, I'll consider it. _

Buttercup hadn't heard from Mitch in three weeks. She heard things about her from him, though. He had called her a worthless slut, a total bitch, and other vile names. He lied and said that she had threatened to murder him.

"_Yeah, the crazy whore said she was going to wring my neck and steal all my money! Can you fricken' believe that?" _

The girl could imagine it so well. She still, for some insane reason, wished that she could be with him again. Mitch was not the kindest but he had his good days. Buttercup missed the way he would hold her at night, how he would kiss her on the forehead, and how he would get so jealous if another guy even glanced in her direction. She liked that feeling of being protected even though she was probably one of the toughest people on the planet. Her bed was always cold and she barely had a reason to leave the house besides getting the smallest amount of groceries. _I'm so stupid, I actually want him back._ Buttercup slapped herself across the cheek and cursed. A knock on the door startled her.

"Buttercup, we have some complaints about you." Her landlord yelled through the door. Buttercup walked over and opened the door to reveal the elderly woman dressed in a floral dress.

"What do you mean?"

"There has apparently been a lot of yellin' and noise in here. Gosh, this place is damn filthy." The woman muttered. Buttercup had been perfectly quiet for weeks now. There was no one in her apartment to argue with anymore. "You also haven't paid your rent."

"I know. I was wondering if I could please get more time to pay it. My job hasn't been paying me well and I can't afford to take care of it now."

"You must think I'm some sort of idiot. I know you don't have no job. It was that boy who was payin' for all of this and now he's gone so you ain't got no money. With this and all the complaints, I gotta say that I don't know why I let you stay here." The woman spat. She looked at the girl in disgust and began to inspect the apartment. "How the hell did that happen?" The woman gasped as she studied the dent in the counter.

"I don't know, I think something fell on it. Miss, please let me stay here for a while longer, I really have nowhere to go!" Buttercup pleaded.

"You are a pain in my ass! It ain't my problem that you got no place to go. You're makin' my business suffer. I can't have that so I say you got till the end of the week before I put you out."

"You can't do that! The law says that you need to give me a warning with a significant amount of time before I get put out!" Buttercup argued.

"And what do you know about the law? Go ahead and call the police, start a case. Don't think that I don't know about your little habits. I've been around for a long time and I know a little druggie when I see one!" The old woman let out a cackle. "Like I said, out by the end of the week." The woman gave one last glare and left the apartment.

_Why do I even try? Why haven't I tried to end it all? That would be a hell of a lot easier then this shit. _Buttercup always thought about it, ending it all. It would be nice but she always held on to that small piece of hope that it would all get better. _I have to. I have to call him. _It was a Sunday afternoon and he would probably be off tonight. She didn't want to but had no other choice. All of her "friends" were tied to Mitch and believed all the ridiculous stories about her. She would also never step foot into Townsville again. She got her cell phone, which was most likely out of minutes, and dialed the number that was written on a piece of paper in a drawer. It rang four times before an answer.

"Hello? Who's this?" A sleepy voice asked. Buttercup swallowed hard and rocked back and forth on her feet.

"It's… It's Buttercup." She reluctantly admitted.

Ace cleared his throat and audibly changed positions.

"Hey, are yah alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I really don't want to sound like a mooch or something but… No, this is way too much to ask for. You barely know me and this is stupid." Buttercup laughed at her stupidity.

"No, tell me what you need. I don't care what it is."

"I need a place to stay. I mean nothing long term or anything. I'm just getting kicked out of my apartment and I need somewhere to stay until I can get a new one. It's really okay if you have no room or something because I can call someone else." She said knowing that this was an obvious lie. She held her breath as she waited for a response.

"Sure. Do yah need me to come over and get your stuff?" Ace said after a long pause.

"Yes, please. Gosh, thank you so much. It really means a lot to me that you would do this." Buttercup sighed happily. _At least I have a short term solution for one of my problems._

Ace knocked on the door and was holding a few boxes.

"Hey, thought you might need some of these." He dropped them on the floor of the living room and looked around. The last time he was here, he was reaching up the girl's shirt. He shuddered at the thought.

"I can't tell you how much this means to me. I really appreciate this." Buttercup said as she reached for the boxes and took them to her room. "All the stuff I care about is in here. There isn't much anyways." She began to pack things already laid out on the floor.

"If someone told me that one of the Powerpuffs was movin' in with me years ago, I would've called 'em a bullshitter. It's funny how things change." The man said while bending down to help the girl. She stopped placing things in the boxes.

"I'm not a Powerpuff girl anymore." She said quietly before returning to her task. Ace looked at her but decided that it wasn't the time for asking questions.

The two carried the boxes to Ace's car and placed them in the trunk.

"Any rules you have for living at your place?" Buttercup asked in a halfhearted attempt to make a joke.

"Ah, my place is pretty chill. I just don't like gettin' up early and I don't like people touchin' my stuff. I'm sure that's not too much to ask for. Any rules yah got for me?"

"Same. Also, don't touch me." Buttercup looked out the window as Ace started the car.

"You don't have to worry about that." He smirked. "That reminds me, if I bring a girl home, please just stay out of our way. I don't like it when people get in the way of all that."

Buttercup nodded as they left her old parking lot together.

**Hey guys, I know my chapters are short and I've been neglecting this story (along with my others). I'm so sorry! I now will be updating much more often, hopefully once a week. I'm just incredibly busy at the moment and it is hard to update this and my other story regularly. Thank you all for sticking with this story! It has a long way to go so no worries about a quick ending haha. I apologize for any grammar mistakes and typos (I did type this at 2 AM after all). Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Powerless

"Sorry, you gotta sleep on the couch. I only got one bed and I'm pretty sure you ain't gonna wanna sleep in it with me." Ace laughed.

"That was a good call." Buttercup placed one of the boxes on the floor and sat on the couch. She played with her hair as an awkward silence began to make its presence known. Ace began to whistle and made his way over to the other side of the couch while reaching for a remote.

"So…" It was a sad attempt at conversation made by the bartender but it was one nonetheless. _You would think we would have more to talk about since we've known each other for so long. Nah, too many topics that we can't bring up._

"It's weird how I never saw you here before a few nights ago. Now I'm in your house." Buttercup kept her eyes glued to her boxes of things.

"Well, weirder things have happened. When did yah move here?"

"Uh, a couple of years ago."

"Yah moved here when you were 16? Damn." Ace took off his sunglasses and placed them on the same table he kicked his feet up on.

"Pretty crazy, huh?" Buttercup held a tight smile and focused her attention on the TV. _This is going to be a _fun_ time._

* * *

"I got to work tonight." Ace called out from the bathroom. It had been a week since Buttercup had moved into his home and things were a little less tense and awkward.

"You go to work every day." She called out in return.

"But this night is different, it's Friday. I won't be back for a while." He walked out of the room with freshly slicked back hair and sporting his usual sunglasses.

"You really care about your appearance." Buttercup muttered.

"And you don't care much about yours." Buttercup looked down at her baggy shorts and stained tank top. She shrugged her shoulders. _I'm not going out prowling for girls._

"Bye." Buttercup waved to the man leaving through the door with a trail of cologne following him. A wave was given in return by a green hand and the door closed.

The girl sighed and turned off the TV.She had 8 hours of loneliness to endure with nothing to do to pass the time. She let her eyes slowly close and hoped that she would sleep peacefully for once.

* * *

The phone rang, alarming her. She groaned and crawled off the couch to retrieve it.

"Hello?" Buttercup groggily asked.

"Hey, Buttercup. It's Ace and I was wonderin' if you could do something for a lil' bit. I got a girl comin' home with me and it would be weird if she saw yah layin' on my couch. It'll only be for an hour or two."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. She couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. A few days ago, she was in bed with him.

"I guess."

"Thanks! See yah when yah get back." The girl hung up the phone and searched for a jacket in her still unpacked boxes. She put on a hoodie and opened the door, wondering where to go. _The park is always really nice. _She smiled. She had always loved being in parks, it reminded her of sweeter times with her family. They would have picnics and play tag. She would always volunteer to be it, chasing her sisters and father around the field. He was always the easiest to catch, her sisters flying at high speeds while he was forced to run. Even though he was so weak by their standards, lungs probably burning after a simple game of tag, Buttercup always thought he was invincible. _Shut up, too late now._

Buttercup walked out and in the direction of a nearby park. She had gotten used to walking but always wished she could fly in this city. It was so inefficient and aggravating to merely move one foot in front of the other.

Soon, she saw the sign that told her that she was entering a park. The grass and plants grew wildly and a playground was present. The slides and monkey bars all begging to be attended to by a small child, even in the darkness of the night. Buttercup walked over to sit on a swing and gently swayed back and forth. _It's so calm here. _

A rustle from the bushes made her jump out of her state of tranquility and off the swing. Three people came from the nearby woods and were talking in a drunken stupor.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" A male voice yelled.

"No, I swear!" Another voice laughed in reply.

They were all stumbling and caught in an uncontrollable fit of giggles. Buttercup started to walk away, knowing the voices too well. They were some of her former friends and Mitch's current friends.

"Who's that?" A voice called, obviously wondering about Buttercup. The voice was slightly slurred but all too recognizable. Mitch.

_Damnit. Just get out. Get out. Get out. _She walked under a street light and it all became clear to the gang of drunks.

"Buttercup?" He yelled. This caused his followers to burst into laughter. "Awwww, Buttercup come here!" The girl continued to walk with her fists clenched. She attempted to quicken her pace but knew a confrontation was inevitable. With a signal from Mitch, the three men jogged towards her.

"What?" She yelled in anger.

"That's my jacket isn't it? The one I bought you right?" Mitch gave her a menacing grin. "I want it back." He reached towards her and grabbed the jacket.

"Get the fuck off!" She protested and gave him a rough shove. He stumbled back.

"What? You gonna fight me?" He leaned in close to her ear. "Gonna use your superpowers?"

Buttercup tensed and her green eyes went wide with fear. _He wouldn't tell anyone. He wouldn't. Who are you kidding? He's got no moral code or loyalty.  
_

"Now give me the fuckin' jacket back." Mitch ordered. Buttercup bit the inside of her cheek and hated to comply with his demands.

"You are an asshole." She spat.

"Yeah, an asshole who knows a lot about his skanky ex." His followers began to laugh again. Their laughs were loud and obnoxious, piercing the normally still night. Buttercup wanted to break all of their necks, to smash their hollow heads together. It was too much to deal with. She ripped off the jacket and threw it to the ground.

"I'm sure _Rachel_ will like this ugly piece of trash." Buttercup flicked off the group and turned to walk away.

"You bitch!" Mitch hissed. He shoved her hard to the ground and kicked her in her lower back. Buttercup grunted and felt her anger bubble. Her eyes were no doubt flashing a bright green. She felt her grip make an imprint in the concrete sidewalk beneath her. _Control yourself, damnit! He knows what he's doing and he's trying to make you fuck up. It will all be over. _Her attempts at calming herself did little to extinguish the fire that was growing and the red that was blocking her eyesight.

"What are you gonna do? Huh? Nothin'." Mitch spat on the ground next to her. "You better watch your back, you and your dirty little bartender. I still can't believe you fucked him. That's disgusting." He was waiting for a response, some kind of sign that he was rubbing salt into the already burning wound. Buttercup lay on the ground with an admirable poker face. "I don't have time for you, so I guess this is goodbye. Again. See you later bitch." Buttercup stayed on the ground with her breath rapid and hot. She wanted to kill them. Her hands were shaking in pure rage and she had to concentrate to prevent a green glow from surrounding her fists.

After she was sure that Mitch and his idiot friends were gone, she slowly lifted her body up. She was so frustrated with her situation, how she could fight back? If anyone knew her identity, things that she wanted to repress would come bubbling up to haunt her. She didn't need the same glares and whispers directed towards her again like in Townsville. This town was supposed to be a new, fresh start. It would be hell to leave this place and start up again somewhere new. _You'd live a happy life as some pathetic drifter. _

Buttercup dragged her feet towards Ace's, not knowing how long she had been out or if Ace was even done with his latest hookup. She didn't care. All she was thankful for was that her body wasn't hurt. Her superhuman rate of recovery could stop the pain, but it couldn't stop the bruising that would later occur.

She knocked on the door and only when she saw Ace's face did she begin to break out into tears. His face holding that look of constant concern and care for her, like she really deserved it. She pushed past him and ran to the bathroom where she locked the door.

"Whoa Buttercup, are yah okay? What the hell happened?" He asked through the door.

"Who's she?" A female voice asked with a tinge of annoyance.

"My little sister." He replied with no hesitation.

"Looks like you have your hands full tonight. I'm gonna call this a night." She clacked away on heels. Ace sighed and returned his attention back on to the bathroom door.

"Look kid, if you ain't gonna talk to me, I can't help yah. You owe me since you just made my date walk out." He cared too much.

Buttercup looked at herself in the mirror. _You are a fucking disgrace._

* * *

**A/N: I already know that I suck for never updating. I'm sorry. Thank you for sticking with this! I am editing some chapters because my writing is like a fresh pile of walrus dung sometimes.  
**


	9. Shouting

Buttercup woke up with her cheek cold against the tiled floor of the bathroom. Her hair stuck to her face in a mixture of dried tears, snot, and mascara. Her joints ached and things cracked as she slowly got up from the floor. _This is going to be a fun morning. _The girl splashed water on her face and cleaned up as best as she could before slowly cracking the bathroom door, hoping not to run into Ace. He had bothered her all night outside of the bathroom door, trying to coax her to talk about what had happened. _I must have fallen asleep. _The bathroom door slowly opened wider and she peeked outside to be sure that Ace wasn't awake in the living room. She was slowly tiptoeing away from the safety of the bathroom when she saw him. He was propped up against the wall outside the bathroom, sleeping. His hair was ruffled, sunglasses off, and clothes wrinkled. It was the most natural that Buttercup had ever seen him with his clothes on. _Did he really stay here all night waiting? _She felt a pang of guilt as she slowly walked away from him. _Why does he care so much? He should have other things to do with his life. _She walked to the couch, normally her bed, and buried her head in her hands. It hurt to know that someone cared as much as he seemingly did. The former superhero wished that it could bring her some sort of comfort but could only find that sickening guilt. They had only reunited weeks ago and she already deprived him of his personal space, his late night adventures, and his sleep. _I should leave before he wastes anymore of his time. I really should leave this shit town too. Mitch already threatened to tell everyone about me, who's to say he wasn't serious? _ She glanced at her few boxes of belongings that were mostly left unpacked. It would be so easy to gather up everything and leave before Ace even woke up. She thought about changing her name, getting a job in some faraway city, and finally being able to live her life without any fear. It all sounded too good, too easy. It would be better for everyone if she just slipped away and was never seen again. She would runaway, just like she did when she once lived in Townsville. It was a sad pattern: Settle down, be miserable, move away. It was a pattern she now took a small bit of comfort in. Buttercup began to scurry around the house for her belongings that were carelessly thrown about. _I have some money, enough to get any kind of bus ticket. _She even found herself smiling at the thought of starting over again.

"What are yah doin'?" A groggy voice asked from behind. Buttercup spun around to see Ace trying to smooth down some defiant pieces of black hair on his head.

"Packing." A bit of panic in her voice from being found out. It would only make leaving harder.

"Why?"

"Isn't it kind of obvious?" She returned to her task of stuffing everything into a box, refusing to stop just because he walked in on her trying to escape. She walked to the closet to find tape and returned to the living room.

"You ain't leavin'." Ace's face, for once, didn't have a smirk plastered on it. He sat down on the couch and turned on the television. Buttercup's eyes fell on the now upside down box that once held her things. Everything had been thrown out of it into a messy pile.

"What the fuck, man?" She walked over to recollect her things.

"You think I'm lettin' you make some big decision like this after you came home cryin' last night? I don't think you're right in the head right now. You should talk to me about it, I'm tryin' to help." He spoke to the TV.

"I don't think there's anything to talk about. I want to leave this crappy town. There, is that a good enough explanation? I was crying last night because I hate it so much here." Ace gave no response and Buttercup groaned loudly. "Why do you even care? Who the fuck do you think you are? My fa-"

"Father? Yeah, that's a good comparison to make considering your situation." He said flatly. His jaw was tight and he was practically glaring at the newscaster on the screen. This was the only time that she had ever seen him even the slightest bit angry. He was always completely calm and collected. Whether he was punching Mitch in the face or trying to console her, he never let his charismatic guard down. Buttercup may have been able to appreciate these rare signs of raw emotion more if it hadn't been for her own frustration quickly turning into anger.

"You shut the fuck up. How do you even know that? I never told you shit!" She stomped over to the man and shoved him further back on the couch. It was now his turn to lose his mildly calm demeanor.

"It's called the fucking Internet! You wouldn't tell me your damn self so what the hell was I s'posed to do? You never talk to me about anything and here I am lettin' you live in my home. The least you could do is fucking talk to me!" He jumped from the couch and continued to shout.

"If you don't stop this shit I'm going to break your fucking neck." Buttercup growled.

"Just like old times then, huh?" He yelled and they both stood there in the living room, face to face. His glare was hard and now, all of his charm had completely disappeared. She had never seen him like this, not even when he was a worthless villain in his gang. For some reason it hurt her. Ace, someone who was never serious, had now directed all of his pent up animosity towards her in one look. She couldn't help but feel her eyes sting and throat get tight.

"I'm leaving." Buttercup managed to croak. He grabbed her, not aggressively, but gently.

"Don't." He left his arm on her shoulder, waiting to be punched in the face or thrown through a wall. There was only silence, aside from the TV.

Buttercup turned around but kept her eyes on the ground in a failed attempt to hide her tears.

"And don't cry." He reached his hand out, hesitated, and then wiped a warm tear off her face. "Yah cry too much." They both laughed a little and once again, there was silence. They both were surprised by their vulnerability at the moment.

"I don't want to bother you anymore." Buttercup finally said.

"You aren't. I'm usually bored and alone around here." He smiled. He let his hand slowly slip from the girl's shoulder. "It's nice havin' someone around."

She looked at him and for once, he had a genuine smile. It was a nice one and made her smile. Buttercup couldn't help but feel her heart beat faster when he awkwardly pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not going to leave. Not now, at least." She spoke into his chest.

**A/N:** **Ah, I apologize for the lack of updating. I also must say sorry for all of the horrible language I use. I just feel like it's more realistic... I try to cut down the number of naughty words but it is awfully hard when you're dealing with such "vulgar" characters :3**

**Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are loved.  
**


	10. Coffee

"What kind of cereal? Ace asked as his fingers trailed the nutrition labels of the boxes full of sugary flakes.

"Wow, you've managed to make me feel ten years younger." Buttercup frowned and began to push the cart away from her companion.

"Hey, yah seem like a lil' kid to me." He grabbed a box of generic oats and tossed them in the cart.

"That makes you creepy."

"I don't see how."

"Don't make me remind you." Buttercup rolled her eyes when he pretended to gag. When he reacted so negatively to the idea of them sleeping together that night, she felt so unattractive and stupid. For that reason, she tended to avoid the topic.

"I think we're all done here. It's Sunday, what should we do?" The cashier took the card that Ace held out and placed bags into their cart.

"Oh, so we're actually hanging out?" Buttercup asked, genuinely curious. _We haven't hung out since my birthday a month ago. It could be fun if he doesn't act like a total dick._

"Yeah. We should get coffee 'cause I'm half asleep right now."

"Sure." She smiled. It was nice to actually be alone with him. Despite their living situation, they barely were alone. He was either out all night or bringing women and friends home.

"So what do yah do when I'm out havin' fun?" He sipped his black coffee and flinched burning his tongue. His awkward, not-so-charming side was something that Buttercup found amusing.

"That's a nice way to put things. Well, stay inside and watch Lifetime movies. It is a pretty luxurious lifestyle." She sighed and drank her water. She never really liked coffee.

"Why don't yah go out there and meet someone? There would be plenty of guys waitin' to date some chick like you." He took off his sunglasses for the first time during their entire outing despite the fact that it was cloudy today.

"I don't feel like it. Why don't you hold down a relationship and stop fucking girls than leaving them?" _Prick. _She crushed her empty water bottle into the size of a quarter.

"I don't feel like it."

"Can I ask a question?"

"I dunno. Can you?" _He is a prick!_

"This is kind of out of the blue but it's been on my mind for a while. Why did you freak out before? You know, when I was going to leave." Buttercup turned to look out the window. There was an uncomfortable silence in the restaurant as she asked the question. It had been months since then but it they had never talked about it.

"I feel bad for yah." He responded simply. This lit the girl's short fuse.

"I didn't ask for your shitty sympathy." _Prick. Prick. Prick._

"No, yah don't get it."

"Please explain before I get really pissed." Her fingers tapped a little too aggressively on the table they sat at. She could easily break it with one uncontrolled tap. Ace cleared his throat and drank the rest of his bitter coffee before finally facing Buttercup's glare.

"This is going to sound so cheesy. Yah helped me get back on my feet when I was some dumb teen so I'm returnin' the favor. If I just let yah walk out of the door that day, who knows what the hell would've happened. I couldn't do that. I know the stuff you're goin' through is hard so I want to be there to help yah through it."

"You barely even know me."

"But I know the old you. I know you don't deserve all this shit."

Another long silence settled down between the two. Buttercup felt a lump in her throat and began to fiddle with her coat. _Why does he have to be so freaking understanding? Why can't he just be an asshole like everyone else? Why did he have to do this dumb shit?_

"So, uh, speaking of the old us, what happened to you after you know…" It was time for the attention to be shifted away from the girl who was close to tears.

"After I got arrested? Well I spent some time, got out of juvie, and my parents kicked me outta the house. I lived with my sister for a while 'till I got old enough to go to school. Not an interesting story, really." He didn't seem bothered at all or even the slightest bit ashamed of his past.

"What did you do again?" Anything to get some sort of rise out of him, Buttercup felt envy towards his ability to be so calm and collected when talking about sensitive subjects. Here she was close to tears while he sat across from her eyeing women in shorts from a window.

"Yah know what I did. I stabbed some kid that was startin' shit and I stole his wallet too. He had a picture of his grandma in it. I felt pretty bad once I got caught." He sipped his coffee.

"How was jail? Did you take it up the ass well?" Buttercup smiled and waited for some hint of annoyance to flash across his face. Ace, of course, didn't mind the joke or the questions.

"Juvie was shitty. Takin' it up the ass, I imagine, is also shitty. I have never experienced it so I'm just inferrin' here." They both began laughing loudly. "You've asked a lot of questions. I should get a few in." The laughter ceased almost immediately. Buttercup didn't want to answer any questions. He should have realized that by now.

"It depends on what those questions are about." Buttercup grabbed a sugar packet lying on the table and kneaded it between her fingers. _We were having such a good time…_

"How are they?"

"How are who?" She knew exactly who he was referring to- her sisters whom she hadn't seen since she ran away from Townsville. _As if I'd know._

"Blossom and Bubbles. Are they okay since the whole thing?" His voice was soft, he knew it was a taboo subject and he didn't want to set the girl off again.

"I don't know." _And he wonders why I wanted to leave his stupid house. Why can't he ever take a hint and leave me the fuck alone?_

"Really? Yah don't even Google them to see what's up? They've gotta be famous on account of you all being the first team of super sisters the world had ever seen. I'm sure they're on the news every week and you're tellin' me you don't know how they are?" All the caution in his voice had disappeared and now he was, like always, frustrated with Buttercup's lack of communication.

"Where the fuck are you going with this whole conversation?"

"I just find it hard to believe you don't know anything about them right now."

"They don't talk to the press much. Townsville started up a new security system for the town and it doesn't involve any naive superheroes. They live normal lives now" Even though she watched was staring at the menu of the coffee shop intensely, she could almost feel the smirk form on Ace's face.

"I knew you couldn't ignore them for the rest of your life." He leaned back in his chair. "Why don't talk to them?"

"Why the fuck do you think? They blame me for everything that happened and are completely fine with ignoring my sorry ass for the rest of eternity. That's why you stupid shit!" Buttercup calmed down only to realize that the few people in the coffee shop were now staring at her. She had been yelling and her eyes no doubt glowing a bright green from anger.

"You always cause some sort of scene, don't you?" Ace laughed, stood up, and began to walk towards the door, motioning her to follow. The people's eyes followed them all the way until they finally stepped outside.

"Let's go home." Buttercup wanted to get away from this stupid conversation and all the people who might be suspicious of her now.

"Let's talk about what just happened." Ace smiled at the girl who was beginning to be aggravated all over again.

"No. Let's go to the fucking car and go home." Ace blocked her path, knowing she wouldn't shove him out of the way because of her fear of using her superpowers.

"Yah mean _my _home. As much as I enjoy your company in my house, you can't keep sittin' like a couch potato and doin' nothing to fix your situation." Buttercup fell silent. He never expressed any kind of resentment towards her for living in his house.

"Yah need to talk to your sisters. I know what happened is really fucked up but you just can't keep shovin' this shit to the back of your mind. Look at yah, kid! You're afraid to even punch me in the face because yah don't want anyone to know you're yourself." _I gotta get through to this girl. She just doesn't understand what she's doin' to herself._

"They hate me."

"You don't know that. I'm not sure what exactly went on that night and I ain't expectin' you to tell me but I know it couldn't have been your fault. You didn't kill Professor. They know that and so does everyone else."

"That's bullshit. Everyone in Townsville thought…" _I stabbed him or I cheered those guys on as they it was happening. They think I wanted this all to happen._

"Fine, but they're dumbasses. Your sisters ain't. Nothing is gonna get better if you ignore their existence and what happened. They probably haven't talked to you 'cause they have no idea where you're hiding out."

It was if the rest of the world didn't exist at that moment, all the people passing were invisible to the two. The honking of cars was unheard by them and, to them, everyone and everything was waiting in anticipation for some sort of response from Buttercup.

"No."

**I'm busy quite often and I also rewrote a lot of the story that was to be posted because it was icky. Those will be the new excuses for not updating. I'm sorry (I end up saying this way too often but when duty calls I must obey and don't have much time to write.)**

**On a more random note: There are so many red squiggles under every sentence that Ace speaks. He has poor grammar and doesn't pronounce things properly.  
**

**Also, in case you haven't noticed, this is not a story of fluff and romance. Yes, there is romance involved in it but it is not the main focus. I don't want to disappoint anyone here so I'm telling you now (ten chapters in aha).  
**


	11. Meeting

"Buttercup, I gotta go to the mall to get some shit. Wanna come?" Ace had just walked in the door and now leaned against the wall next to the door. Buttercup thought he was angry with her from their conversation two weeks ago. He barely talked to her since then and to just walk into the door and invite her to go to the mall with him left the girl thoroughly surprised.

"Um, yeah." She was lying on the couch and watching some random horror movie. The main character had just narrowly escaped the masked murderer's clutches and discovered nearly all of her friends were dead.

"Get some clothes on then." Ace walked to the couch and shoved the girl off the couch with a smile. "Why do yah watch this shit, anyways?" He grabbed the remote and flipped to some random news channel.

"I can't go out like this?" Buttercup thought she looked fine in a tank-top and sweatpants. _We're going to the mall, not meeting the fucking president. _

"Yah look like crap, kid. I refuse to go out with someone who looks like that." He didn't even bother to look at her when he spoke. Buttercup felt her fists clench but took a deep breath. She walked to a closest which held most of her clothes and ripped off a pair of jeans and a jacket from their hangers. She would just stay at the house but she was glad Ace wasn't going to kick her out. She feared that day would come soon. If he wanted her to hang out with him, she would go. Besides, even if the girl did not want to admit it, she was beginning to care more about his opinion. When he smiled at her or joked around with her, Buttercup's mood brightened. It was something she was slowly starting to notice and quickly trying to stop.

She changed in the hallway and came back into the living room.

"Ready to go?" Ace grabbed his own jacket and sunglasses as he walked towards the door.

"We've been driving for almost an hour, where are we going?" Buttercup had turned off the radio and was rolling the window up.

"I told yah, to the mall." Ace turned the radio back on.

"There are plenty of malls that aren't this far away. Where are we going?"

"What I need is at this particular mall."

"How much farther is it?" Buttercup rolled the window back down and stuck her hand out of it. The breeze felt nice and her hair began to whip her face.

"Only a couple more minutes."

It was only seven at night and the sky was dark. The girl glanced over at Ace whose hand was tapping the steering wheel to the beat of the song on the radio. She could understand why he managed to take home so many girls each weekend. As much as she hated to admit it, Ace was attractive. She always thought he was cute when she was five but now she realized he was more than that. He was a pretty greasy teenager with a complete disregard for personal hygiene. Now, all he could think about was his appearance. His stubble was controlled, his clothes were unstained and ironed, and his hair was taken care of. _I wonder if he ever studies me when I'm not looking. _Buttercup blushed and looked back out the window in shame.

"We're here!" Ace announced while sharply turning into a parking space.

The mall was huge and there were plenty of cars in the parking lot. Neon signs of restaurants blinked while people laughed and talked loudly.

"Did we really drive all this way for you to get one stupid thing?" Buttercup shook her head as she got out of Ace's car. _He's so ridiculous sometimes._

"Yeah, now let's go." Ace walked in with a quick pace and Buttercup jogged to catch up with him.

"What's going on? Worried your mystery item will be sold out?" The girl never saw him this nervous. He had his fists clenched and he was biting his lip.

They entered the mall and Ace walked to one of the mall's maps. His finger slid down the many lists of stores until it stopped.

"Hollister? Really? That's the store you need to go to? There are so many malls around where we live with that store!" Buttercup was confused and pretty agitated.

"You'll see." Ace grabbed the girl's arm and yanked her towards the nearest escalator. Her frustration quickly died down and she was focused on the green hand that held her arm. _What the fuck is wrong with me? _She broke away from his grasp and continued to follow him.

"I hope your stupid shirt or whatever was worth all the money you wasted in gas." Buttercup had her arms crossed as she walked behind Ace.

"Trust me, it will be. I just hope you come home with me after it all." He muttered to himself.

"What?" Buttercup stared at him and her suspicion grew with every second he didn't answer her question.

"Just wait." Ace forced a smile and cracked his neck.

They finally reached the store and the smell of cheap perfume wafted out of the store. They both stood outside of the store for a minute.

"Are we going to go in or are you just going to stare at that picture of the chick in the bikini?" Buttercup walked forward but Ace put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be mad. I did this for your own good." He whispered in her ear as he moved his hand from her shoulder to her waist and pushed her into the store. He looked around in the dark store and finally spotted what he was searching for. He tightened his grip around Buttercup's waist as he brought her forward to a girl folding clothes.

It was hard to make out of much of the girl because of the poor lighting but she had blond hair that was pulled into a high ponytail. She wore a key chain and a blue Hollister shirt. She looked down at the clothes she was folding until Ace cleared his throat loudly, catching her attention. Her eyes were large and blue. Buttercup and the girl locked eyes.

"Oh god." Buttercup whispered.

"Buttercup, don't run away." Ace took his arm from around her waist and shook hands with the girl in front of him. "She knew you were coming here."

"Bubbles." Buttercup felt her heart pound and her breathing get shallow. She felt the adrenaline course through her veins and her stomach drop. Bubbles began to cry and walked around the shelf holding newly folded shirts. She grabbed her sister into a tight embrace and cried loudly.

"Take it outside, Bubbles!" A man behind the register yelled.

Bubbles let go of her stiff sister.

"We c-can go outside." She weakly said to Ace and her sister.

"Buttercup, I haven't seen you in years." Bubbles held her sister's hand and blinked back more tears. Ace had left to get a coffee from Starbucks ten minutes ago and the former Powerpuffs sat on a bench outside of the mall.

"I know." She took her hands away from her sister and wiped her eyes.

"Where did you go? Why are you with Ace?" Buttercup could tell that Bubbles had many other questions racing through her mind but restrained herself.

"I went to Cherryton. I'm with Ace because Mitch and I broke up." Buttercups still couldn't believe she was sitting here with Bubbles, she thought she would never see her again. Her responses to her questions were robotic and automatic because she was in shock. Bubbles had changed. Her pigtails were gone, her smile seemed forced, and she had grown. The bags underneath her eyes suggested that she wasn't living happily either.

"Cherryton? That's only an hour away. I don't know where I thought you were. I thought California, New York, or maybe even Canada. I don't know. Ace called me a few days ago, I don't know how he found me but he did. I was surprised to hear his voice because, well you know, I thought I'd never see him again. He told me you were with him and I started crying. We talked and set up a meeting. He never told me you didn't know about it, though." Buttercup smiled. _She's still a chatterbox, at least. _

"You actually agreed to see me?"

"Buttercup, of course! Do you know how much I missed you when you left? I cried every night. I wanted to see you again and I was hoping you would come back through the door every night." Bubbles hugged her sister once more. "I missed you so much."

"Why aren't you in Townsville?" Buttercup's throat was tight.

"I left around last year. There was no reason for me to stay. There was so much gossip and the Powerpuff girls weren't needed anymore." Her voice lowered and it was clear there were some horrible memories that were resurfacing.

"What do you mean?"

"Um, Blossom disbanded us soon after you left. She decided to focus on studying and school. I heard she's started a defense program for Townsville, though." There was an obvious silence between the two. Buttercup and Blossom always argued and after Professors' death, that tension exploded into something that was most likely unfixable.

"She would never forgive me." Buttercup shook her head.

"She would. She knows it wasn't your fault, Buttercup. Whatever happened in the house when we were younger, that was because we were all confused and hurt. She was worried for you and the only way she knows how to keep things under control is to be strict and orderly."

"She hates me." A new round of tears was forming.

"She does not! She misses you just as much as I do. When you left we were incomplete. We don't even talk anymore because she can't bear to see only one of us and be so distant from the other."

"Fuck. I can't do this all in one night." Buttercup sighed loudly.

"It's okay." Bubbles rubbed her sister's back. "Ace is back."

Ace walked over with a cup of coffee in his hand and leaned against a pole next to the bench that the two girls sat on.

"How's it going?" Ace looked over at the two with an awkward smile.

"Fine. We were just catching up." Bubbles smiled back in the same fashion.

"So, Bubbles, taking a week off of studies or somethin'?" Ace sipped from his coffee. _I'll give Buttercup a break for a while. _

"Oh, actually I'm not in school. I'll be in nursing school in a few months, though. Right now I'm just working in Hollister for something to do."

"Sounds good. Is that a ring I see on your finger? Yah gotta be kiddin' me!" Ace walked over and grabbed the girl's hand while inspecting the ring.

"Yeah, I'm engaged." Bubbles offered a weak laugh.

"You're so young!" Ace leaned back against the pole and shook his head.

"Well, Blake and I met at a party and we hit it off. He really wanted to take the next step in our relationship." Bubbles looked back at her sister who had her head in her hands.

"I always knew you'd be married first." Buttercup muttered as she lifted her head. She wiped her nose and eyes on her coat sleeve.

"Well you're going to be second, I'm sure. Ace, you better buy that ring soon before she runs off!" Bubbles giggled.

"There might be some type of misunderstandin' here. I ain't gonna be your brother-in-law 'cause your sis and I ain't together." Ace drank more of his coffee as he watched both of the girls blush.

"I'm so sorry! I just thought since you two lived together and… Oh, I'm sorry!" Her flustered behavior caused Ace and Buttercup to laugh.

"It's okay, kid." Ace downed the rest of his drink and stuck out his tongue in slight disgust from the bitter taste of it.

"Bubbles, you always wanted me to have a boyfriend." Buttercup smirked at her sister and leaned back.

"Well, who doesn't want to see her sisters happy?" The two looked at each other and almost began to cry again.


	12. Feelings

**Things have changed. This is new. Disregard the old. Explanation after story time.**

"Why?" Buttercup asked Ace as they pulled up to the house. Buttercup spoke with Bubbles for at least two hours, catching up and remembering the happier times. Neither of them mentioned Professor, in fear that their reunion would be ruined.

"You refused to do it. I had to do somethin'." He pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"Thank you." She looked out the window at the neighboring home. It had a few lights on and was decorated for Halloween. _Oh yeah, that's coming up. I wonder if people still dress like Powerpuffs. Probably not._

"No problem, kid." He opened the car door and began walking towards the door. Buttercup followed.

"Hey, just please… Don't try to talk to Blossom. She's not like Bubbles." It was all she could offer as a warning. Ace could never understand the odd dynamic between the two sisters.

"Don't worry, I won't be interferin' anymore. I'll leave it all to you." Ace and Buttercup entered the mostly quiet and dark house. They both stood in the living room for a few moments, taking in the absolute calmness of their surroundings. It was pleasant.

The two had somehow found peace despite their troubling and stressful pasts. In an odd way, they had kept one another sane and balanced in the time they spent together.

"Ace?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"You care a lot."

"Eh, someone has to, yah know?" The man walked over to the couch and sat down, sighing heavily. He grabbed the remote and flipped on the television. Buttercup looked at his face; his eyes were tired and his mouth was curved downward. _I imagine he's exhausted..._

"It's pretty late." Buttercup walked over and joined her friend on the old piece of furniture. They would be sleeping soon and she wanted to salvage her time with him.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Are you working tomorrow?"

"Nope, I got someone coverin' for me all weekend."

"Cool."

The two sat in silence for a while as the television blared explosion sounds from the action movie playing.

_Somehow, this is perfect._

Ace put his arm around the top of the couch and crossed his legs.

Buttercup slouched down away from his arm and he immediatly returned it to its original position.

"Yikes. Too close?"

"What? No! I..." _Smooth. _

"Jokin'."

_What is with me? Shit, he was just trying to rest his arm and I run away from it. It's like I'm five again and I have this stupid little crush. I'm over that._

Buttercup glanced at the man intently watching the cheesy movie play out on the screen.

_He's a different person now anyways. He's confident. Well, he's always been that way. But now he isn't some greasy teenager, he's... he's attractive. Fuck, why did I think that? Again with this shit? I slept with him. No, that was because I was pissed off at Mitch; it had nothing to do with Ace. How do we pretend like that never happened? No, it's better that way. Shit, what is wrong with me?_

She casually looked back at his face. A small smile formed on it as corny one liners were thrown back and forth between the villan and hero.

_That smile. That fucking smile. I've got to stop this stupid shit. What, did meeting Bubbles fucking break me or something? _

Buttercup jumped off the couch with a groan and went to the fridge. She grabbed a can of beer and popped the tab loudly.

"Whoa, whoa. That better be a Coke!"

"Sure." She floated herself on to the counter and sat down. She needed to calm down and have a moment to regroup. _One thing at a time. _

"No underage drinkin' in my house, kid." Ace got up from his seat and entered the kitchen.

"You have to be fucking kidding me. You're not on the clock, _kid._" She took a large, defiant gulp from the red and silver can.

"No." Ace wrapped his fingers around the can. They both held it while they stared each other down.

In a quick second, the man ripped the can from the girl's grasp. He finished off the can and smirked.

"My house, my rules."

"You're an asshole." Buttercup swung her legs of the edge of the counter, frowning. _He's still knows how to be a complete dick._

Ace leaned close to her, putting his hands on her knees.

"Yeah, but you love it."

He laughed loudly and exited the kitchen, walking to his bedroom.

Buttercup sat there with her face warming and her heart beating beating furiously. She tried to ignore the tingling she felt all over her body and made a sad attempt to regain her focus before sliding off of the counter.

_Holy fuck._

**A/N:**

**Okay. Time for a talk.**

**Things have changed with the story. My latest update had me upset and lost with what to do with this story. I returned to it many times and made many attempts to revise, rework, and just simply continue writing. The old chapter introduced more problems then I really wanted to solve to be completely honest with you. It took away from the main plot, in my opinion, and that really bothered me. **

**I changed it. **

**I'm sorry if you liked the direction it was going in but I just couldn't work with it, hence the ridiculous amount of time between the update. I would rather be happy and confident with the story then mindlessly give you crap to read every week.**

**And yes, this is a short, pathetic excuse for a chapter. I just wanted to let you know that I'm still alive and I still care deeply about this story. I was just lost on what to do. I will be updating more frequently now that I have fixed things. Most likely on Saturdays. Things will move along, relationships will develop, explanations will (finally) be given. Thank you for still caring about this story despite the time it is taking to complete. This is my priority now and damn it, we will finish this! **

**Again, thank you. Please accept my apologies for the changes. **


	13. Conversations

"Yah still on the couch? I've been gone almost all day." Ace shut the front door and threw his keys on a table.

"There's not much to do today." Buttercup lay on the couch with a blanket, watching an obscure, independent film.

"There's seems to be not much for you to do any day."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." The man sighed and shoved the girl's legs off of the couch to make room for himself.

"Whatever." She readjusted herself and sat up completely, frowning.

"So, how was your uneventful day?"

"Great." She responded sharply.

"Yikes, you're snappy."

"Yup."

"Who's that actress?" The man pointed to the televison as a sultry looking burnette walked across the screen.

"I don't know."

"Man, I'd love to get a night with her."

Buttercup felt herself get tense as he eyed the woman strutting around in tight clothing.

"Jeez, is that all you ever think about?"

"No, of course not. I just think about it often." He whistled as the woman began to undress.

"Okay, enough of that shit." Buttercup reached for the remote and changed the channel.

"Ah, yah no fun. Come on Buttercup, I was kiddin'! I never expected a girl like you to be such a prude."

"A girl like me? What the fuck?" The girl glared at Ace. _It's going to be one of those days, clearly._

"Oh come on, yah know what I mean."

"No, I don't. Please explain, you jackass."

"Alright, alright. Well, do yah remember the night we met? Yah just didn't seem like the kinda girl that would get offended over some lady takin' her clothes off on a TV."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! You're acting like that was a normal occurance or some shit. I just broke up with my damn boyfriend and.. and you fucking knew it too! Besides, you're one to talk." She began to turn red and grabbed a pillow to hug close to her.

"True, true. Yes, I've been with a fair share of ladies, but I'm sure yah ain't so innocent too." Ace laughed and stuck his tongue out at the girl jokingly.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I haven't... Shut up!" Her face turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Okay, how many?" He gave her a sly smile.

"It's none of your busisness!'

"There will be no secrets in this household! Now, the answer to my question?"

"Holy shit, you're annoying."

"If you don't answer, I'll have to assume that the number is a hundred."

"What? You're fucking ridiculous!"

"No, you are. How come yah bein' so secretive? My friends and I talk about this kinda stuff all the time; it's not that big of a deal."

_What the hell is with him recently? It's like his main purpose in life lately is to fuck with my head. _

"I don't sleep with random people. I've slept with one and only boyfriend and that about sums it up. You were a freak accident, okay?"

"Oh, gee, thanks." Ace trailed a fake tear down his face with his finger.

"You asked." Buttercup sighed deeply. _Why are we having this stupid conversation?_

"So, the other one was that jackass, Mitch?"

"Unfornutately."

"How'd yah two even get together? Last time I remember, yah wanted to kill each other."

_Does he want me to write a fucking autobiography or something?_

"I don't know. It just happened."

"Oh come on, that's not an answer."

"We both were dumb teenagers. He found out I hated the world and he agreed so we hooked up. Then, one night, we ran away. It's hard not to get close to someone when they're the only person in the world you could talk to at the time. There's your answer."

A long pause settled between the two.

"So, did yah love him?" Ace tapped his fingers against the couch.

"I think after we ran away I did. It was like us against everyone else and if we didn't love each other, who would? It felt right at the time, I guess."

"What's it feel like?"

"What?"

"Being in love?"

Buttercup turned and looked at the man sitting on the couch beside her. He had a serious look and was staring at the television. The conversation no longer had a humorous tone.

"I don't know how to explain it." She fiddled with the fringes of the couch pillow she held. _Has he really never felt it?_

"Try."

"Fine. You feel happy when you're with that person. You get a feeling, a weird one. It's like being nervous and excited and warm all at the same time. You want to be with them, no matter what. It's just... I don't know. It's just love."

Ace took of his sunglasses and placed them on the coffee table. He sighed deeply.

"That sounds amazing."

"Yeah, it can be pretty amazing."

"Have yah ever loved anyone else?"

Buttercup felt her stomach flip and her heart begin to pound quickly in her chest. She looked down at her fidgeting hands that continued to play with the tassles of the pillow. _He's got me wrapped around his fucking finger again. _

"No."

"That's too bad." Ace grabbed the remote and flipped the channel back to the original film.

The same brunette was now crying alone on screen.

* * *

**A/N Short, I know. I have finals and such coming up so I'm holding off the heavy stuff until I have time to sit down and commit to it all. I'll update again sometime this week with something longer.**


	14. Danger

_"What happened here? Ma'am? Ma'am?"_

_"I-I..."_

_"Buttercup, tell them!"_

_"It..."_

_"I'm sorry but you're going to have to come with us."_

_"No! I-"_

_"Please cooperate."_

_"Buttercup! No!"_

_Bubbles and Blossom... What are they saying? They're yelling but... Those damn sirens. The cars are here, so why are those fucking sirens still going on? Why are these lights so bright? Where's Professor? Fuck, the sirens! _

Buttercup screamed and woke up with sweat dripping down her forehead. Her breath was labored and she checked her surroundings to confirm that she was no longer in her nightmare.

"What's wrong?" Ace came running to the couch.

"A-Ace." She sighed in relief at the sight of him.

"Are yah okay?" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Y-yeah. It was just a bad dream." She offered a weak smile and slowly got up from the couch. Buttecup then noticed the officer standing outside of the opened front door.

"Why is he here?" She asked, feeling her stomach drop at the sight of a cop.

"Oh, funny story. Yah can listen in as I tell the officer what's been happenin'." Ace motioned for the officer to enter the house and sit down.

Buttecup glanced out the window and saw the single cop car parked in the driveway. _That stupid fucking siren made me have that... nightmare._

"So, what sort of harrassment has been going on?" The officer asked as he sat down.

"This guy named Mitch Mitchelson has been sending me some pretty nasty messages online. I got 'em printed here but that's not really the problem since I blocked him and all. The real issue has to do with the fact that the kid somehow got my number. He's been sendin' all sorts of violent stuff to me now. He's sent me more than a few texts threatenin' my life, claimin' he knows where I live. I just want to put a stop to it, yah know?" Ace pulled out his phone and gave it to the officer.

"What? Ace, why didn't you tell me about this?" Buttercup felt her face grow hot with anger. _I would have shut that dumbass up months ago if I had known._

"And does this man have any reason to want to hurt you?" The cop put the phone on the table.

"Oh yeah. This pretty, young woman sitting with us used to be his girlfriend. He's under the impression that she and I are in a relationship and he just isn't too happy about that idea."

"And you're not in a relationship with her?" The officer shifted his gaze to Buttercup.

"No."

"Well, this is all obvious evidence of harrassment. If you're thinking about asking for a restraining order, I would definetly do it."

"Can he press charges?" Buttercup asked.

"Ah, things get tricky with harrassment online or over text. These threats here are plentiful and pretty specific but then you got to prove that he sent them and not a goofing friend. It's just a long process that may not be worth it in the end. I'd go with the restraining order."

"Okay, thanks officer. I'll call yah if anything gets worse." Ace got up to open the door for the stout man. The cop leaned towards Ace and began whispering to him. Buttercup picked up the sound easily.

"Look, if you're really so worried about this guy, just give him back his girl. A simple fling is not worth getting hurt over, all right? Please, think with the right head, young man."

The officer then patted Ace on the chest and left.

"What an interesting man." Ace laughed and closed the door.

"What an asshole. Who gives advice like that when they don't even know the situation?" Buttercup groaned loudly.

"He's just a concerned citizen."

"Ace, why didn't you tell me Mitch was doing this?" Buttercup reached for the phone but Ace snatched it off the table.

"Yah'd get incredibly pissed off."

"Give me your stupid phone."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Ace. I already know about the threats. What difference does it make if I see them or not?"

"Exactly. Why do you need to see them?"

Buttercup stomped over to the man and attempted to grab the phone from him.

"Damn it, Ace!"

Buttercup pinned him to a nearby wall.

"This would all be very sexy if it were under different circumstances." Ace chuckled as he struggled to keep the phone away from the girl.

"Shut the fuck up, you idiot." Buttercup finally got a hold of the phone.

"Buttercup, yah just gonna get pissed off and wanna beat the kid up."

"No, I won't."

She began to read through the many texts that had been sent during the course of two weeks.

_if u dont leave her right now i will fucking strangle ur bitch ass_

_have a great time fuckin her bcuz itll b the last time youll fuck anything after im done wit u_

_i know were u live u shithead and i got friends who wudnt mind blowing ur brains out_

_were the fuck is buttercup? i havent seen her around lately is she to busy blowing u to get outside? next time i see u 2 youll b srry u ever took my leftovers_

"What a fucking dick!" Buttercup threw the phone on the couch.

"I knew yah'd just get angry."

"Why would he do this? It's just stupid!"

"He's just jealous. He's gotta take his rage out somehow, yah know? I just don't want these threats to become anythin' more than what they are."

"They won't. If he even comes close to this house or you, I'll kick his a-"

"No, no yah won't. Calm down, kid. I appreciate yah protectiveness though." Ace walked over and hugged the girl.

All her rage disapperared as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm just tired of people I care about getting hurt because of me." She muttered into his chest. Buttercup felt the pressure in her head as tears formed.

_If anything happened to Ace... I don't know what I would do. _

"I'm not gonna get hurt, okay?" He squeezed her closer and then ended the embrace.

"Yeah." Buttercup felt the hot tears slide down her cheeks.

"Ah, stop the waterworks." Ace smiled and wiped the tears of her face. "If yah need me, I'll be in my room thinkin' about what to do with yah little ex-boyfriend."

He began to walk away when Buttercup quickly wrapped her arms around his torso.

_Don't leave me._


	15. Boxes

"Hey Ace, I'm going out for a while!" Buttercup yelled from the living room.

"What? Where are yah goin'?" Ace walked into the room, eyeing the girl suspiciously.

"I'm just going to the mall."

"Yah ain't got no money."

"I just want to get out the house for a little bit. Do you have a problem with that?" Buttercup gave him a challenging look.

"Whatever. Do what yah want."

"Oh, could you give me a few quarters for the bus?"

"What? Just let me drive yah there."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just want to be alone for a while. Can I have the quarters, please?"

"Damn, yah just tired of bein' around me or somethin'? There should be some in the drawer over there."

"No! I would never... I just want to be alone." Buttercup found four quarters in the small drawer and pocketed them.

"Well, go have fun alone." Ace returned to his bedroom and shut the door.

_Sorry._

Buttercup left the house and made her way to the bustop. It was beginning to get dark and the wind caused the drizzle occuring to fly in many directions. She felt her heart beat quicken as she thought about the problem she was about to try and solve.

The bus' headlights glowed in the distance.

_This won't go well. It just won't._

The bus slowed down as it neared the stop and its doors hissed open for the girl. The bus driver offered a lazy greeting as she put her quarters into a slot.

_What am I doing?_

Buttercup wandered through the crowded food court. The sound in the room was almost deafening as the many people carried on their conversations at the same time. She scanned the crowd in hopes of seeing the person she was supposed to meet in the packed mall. The many colors and patterns all seemed to blend together in the sea of people.

Finally, she spotted the person she was searching for and made her way over to his table. She sat across from the man and smiled uncomfortably.

"It's been a while, Buttercup." Mitch crossed his arms.

"I guess."

"I was surprised when you messaged me. I thought that asshole kept you locked up all day or something. He seems like the type."

"Mitch, you need to stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop bothering Ace. He has nothing to do with us and our issues."

"Oh really? He's the one who fucked you when we had a fight that night! He's the reason you started acting weird towards me! We were fine until that douchebag came along."

"No, Mitch, your cheating is what broke us up. Ace was just caught up in the mess by accident."

"You mean _your _cheating. He's got your fucking mind all twisted, that asshole."

"No, he helped me see things clearer."

"What kind of stupid shit is that to say?"

"Whatever."

Mitch shifted in his chair and cleared his throat.

"Buttercup, look, this can all go away. I agreed to meet you because, damn, we had something. I don't know what the hell it was, but it was something."

Mitch reached across the table and squeezed Buttercup's hands.

_What the hell is this about?_

"Come on, move back in with me. You can forget that jackass. We can make things better between us."

"Mitch, what are you talking about? After all this shit, you want to be together again?"

"It's crazy but I've had a lot of time to think about it. We only really got each other Buttercup, you know that. We both know it. Ever since we left that shitty town we've had each others' backs. There's nothing that can change that."

"You're wrong."

"Ace doesn't care about you, okay? He wants one thing from you and now that he's been getting it, he might just dump you on the street!"

"You don't know him."

"I've heard enough about that sleazy guy to know what I'm talking about. Look, just come back to me. We can work through all this stuff."

"You treated me like shit. You treat everyone like shit." Buttercup yanked her hands back.

"I treated you better than anyone else did!"

"Well, that's different now. I only came here because I wanted to make things okay between us. I don't want to be with you. I just want you to leave me alone."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm not. Let's just forget about each other, okay?"

"It's that freaking bastard Ace. I know it's him that's making you think like this!"

"I'm sick of your bullshit."

"You can't get rid of me."

"I'll do my best. Goodbye, Mitch." Buttercup stood up to leave.

"Yeah, keep fucking Ace. That's what will make your shitty life better. I was the best thing to happen to your ass since Professor died!"

"Mitch..."

"Some smooth-talking asshole comes up to you and that's all it takes for you to give it up, you stupid slut. Now what? You're fucking in love with him, aren't you? Any guy who says you're pretty, right? You are so pathetic! Your dad would be ashamed to know you're in bed with that low-life loser every night."

"Mitch, cut the shit!"

"Well, let's hope Ace doesn't end up fucking dead because of you like your dad did! Are you going sit there and watch him die? Are you going to watch him get stabbed until he crumbles to the ground like you did before? You egged them on, you stupid bitch. You killed him. You going to kill Ace too?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Buttercup reached over the table and threw Mitch halfway across the food court. He landed in a large, potted bush. She flew over to him, yanked him to the ground, and began to beat him. He cried out in pain and tried to fight her off but was unable to match the strength of the former superhero.

"You asshole! You don't know anything! You shut the fuck up!" Buttercup yelled while crying and pumbling the defenseless man. She kicked, punched, and slapped him on the white, tile flooring of the food court. Blood had begun pouring from Mitch's mouth as a few teeth were knocked out of his mouth. He screamed as Buttercup continued to shout insults at him.

"S-stop!" A timid mall cop yelled from behind the girl. Buttercup snapped out of her rage induced haze and looked around her.

Hundreds of people stared at her in horror and awe. She looked down at Mitch and he was on the on the floor, crying. He sputtered sorrys as he attempted to drag his own body away from her.

Buttercup realized she was floating over his bruised body and she was overcome with panic.

"What the fuck?"

"How's she flying?"

"Look at her."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Someone call somebody!"

"Dude, I got some of it on camera!"

Her head was filled with the the chatter of the crowd as they continued to stare at her in disbelief.

"M-miss, you're gonna have to come with me, okay?" The mall cop kept his shaking hand on his gun.

Buttercup felt her heart beat furiously and her head began to spin.

She flew up, and crashed through the glass ceiling of the mall.

_All these years making sure no one recognized me. All these fucking years of making sure I was normal. What the fuck am I going to do? I can't... No... _

Buttercup flew to the house and banged on the door.

"One second!" Ace yelled from inside. He unlocked the door and the girl barged past him. "Whoa, what the hell is goin' on?"

"I've got to go!" Buttercup ran to the closet to retreive a few boxes and her clothes.

"Wait, what? What the fuck are yah talkin' about?"

Buttercup stuffed her clothes sloppily into the boxes and ran to the bathroom to get her toothbrush and towel.

"I can't stay here!" She was chaotically packing her belongings into the boxes while she cried and trembled violently.

"Buttercup!" Ace grabbed the girl but she shook him off.

"Don't fucking touch me!"

"What happened at the mall?" Ace tried to stop Buttercup from packing but was only shoved away.

She finished her packing and began to stack the boxes on top of one another, articles of clothing falling.

"Ace." She turned to him and tried to wipe away all of her tears.

"Buttercup, what hap-"

"You are the b-best thing that's happened t-t-to me in such a long t-time." Buttercup hugged him tightly as she sobbed into his chest.

"Buttercup, don't leave."

"I have to. I have t-to! I m-made such a big mistake." She pushed him away and grabbed her hair in frusturation. She kicked the wall, caving the area in a bit and chipping off the paint.

"Please, stop!"

The girl stopped and stared at him. She continued to cry but her sadness seemed to stem from a different place at that moment. She let her hands fall to her sides and she slid down the wall. She sat there staring at the man.

"I'm so sorry. Ace... I love you." She whispered.

"What?" Ace sat down across from her.

Buttercup squeezed her eyes shut as more tears streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry." Buttercup crawled over to the boxes.

"Don't." Ace grabbed the girl's hips and dragged her back to him.

She turned herself around and shook her head.

Ace leaned in, closing the distance between the two.

When they were finally inches apart, he kissed her lips gently.

"Don't leave me."


	16. Decisions

Buttercup's eyes opened slowly and she realized she was on the floor with a blanket covering her. Her head felt heavy from the crying she had done earlier.

The last thing she remembered was Ace holding her while she sobbed. _I must have gone to sleep. Fuck, how am I going to deal with all this shit? _

Buttercup heard voices coming from the living room and quietly walked over to them.

Ace and Bubbles sat on the couch holding cups of what looked like coffee. They both turned their heads when the girl entered the room.

"Hey, yah finally awake." Ace's voice was gentle, "You've been asleep for almost three hours."

"Ace called me up, so I came right over." Bubbles stood up and hugged her sister.

"B-Bubbles, it's good to see you again!" _Why did he call her? I don't need her knowing how much of a screw up I still am._

"Come on, sit down with us. We've just been talking about ways to solve this crappy situation."

"Any good ideas?" Buttercup sat on the couch with the other two. _Please, one of you have something. _

"We haven't come up with anythin' that can magically make this problem disappear." Ace sighed.

"We've kicked around a few ideas though that could help things get better." The blonde smiled hopefully at her sister.

"Like what?"

"You might not like some of them. It's all for your own good, really!" Bubbles grabbed Buttercup's hand and squeezed it.

"Beggars can't be choosers, I guess." She shrugged.

"Okay. There's one idea in particular that really stands out in good and bad ways."

"What is it?" _Please let the good outweigh the bad._

"Well, and please don't be mad, but Ace and I think it would be a really good idea if... You aren't going to like it I can already tell. I'm so bad at pitching ideas to people." Bubbles laughed nervously.

"We think we should all go to Townsville together." Ace interrupted as he stared at the floor.

"What?" Buttercup looked at the faces of the other two. They both avoided her eyes. "No, definitely not. What's the next idea you guys have?"

"Buttercup, this would be really good for you. I mean, we'll both be going with you. We can take off of work and just drive up there. We can see Blossom and patch things up and it will just be awesome!" Bubbles beamed.

"I fucking said no, okay? That is not going to help anything!"

Ace got off of the couch, "Come with me."

He grabbed her arm and walked her to his room. He shut the door and stood in front of it.

"I'm not going, damn it. I don't give a shit what you say. Let's go back to Bubbles and think of more ways to deal with this."

"Yah actin' like a little kid. You need to grow up and face your fuckin' problems."

"Wait, what?" Buttercup was surprised by his sharp tone.

"Bubbles and I talked it all out, and we both think it is the best thing for yah. I don't give a shit if yah too scared to go."

"I don't even get where all this is coming from? Who's bright idea was it to go to Townsville?"

"It was mine."

"Nothing good can come out of me going back there. Why would you even suggest something so fucking stupid?"

"Don't give me that stupid attitude, okay?. First, if yah stay here, Mitch will probably get the cops or somethin'. What will happen then? Blossom pulls some serious strings in law enforcement and could get yah off the hook if that happens. Second, I think shit like this is gonna keep happenin' to yah if yah keep ignorin' yah issues."

"Those things aren't true! Mitch would never go to the police, he's got a warrant for his arrest anyways. And going to Townsville will only fuck with my head more; you have to understand where I'm coming from."

"If yah don't do this, yah gonna lose everyone, okay? Yah gonna break yah sister's heart and yah gonna disappoint the hell outta me. Every decision you've made so far has been terrible. When things go wrong, what do yah do? Yah run away. That's not an option anymore. We're tired of seeing yah fuck up your life, so we are gonna do some decidin' for yah. We are goin' to Townsville and that is the end of this conversation."

Buttercup felt like she was being lectured by her father. She couldn't even find the words to argue anymore. _Where did this come from? What happened to him being understanding and supporting? Did I imagine all the things that happened earlier?_

Ace opened the door and left the room. Buttercup heard him announce to Bubbles that the trip to Townsville was now happening. She listened to the excited screams of her sister in the other room.

_I could still leave. I could leave right now. _

Bubbles ran down the hall and into Ace's room, squeezing Buttercup in a tight hug.

"I've never been so happy and scared in my whole life! This is what Professor would have wanted! I know it is!"

She felt her sister's warm tears on her shoulder.

_No. No, I can't.  
_

**Yeah. Road trip.**

** Sorry for the short length... The next chapter will be much longer. I'll post it on Monday or Tuesday. Maybe I'm taking so long to write this story because I know it's coming to an end soon and I don't know what I will to with myself when that happens. We'll see when the time comes.**

**Please review because it means a lot to me. Reviews are so important because it helps me know your opinions on all this crazy stuff that somehow makes it from my brain to my default word processor. So, talk about this chapter, other chapters, the story in general... Just, if you have the time/energy tell me what you think in a review or a PM.**

**Okay. I'm done talking. **

**Thanks readers. You're awesome.**


	17. Road Trip

"I hate this song." Buttercup muttered from the passenger's seat. She had her feet up on the dashboard and had hidden much of her upper half in a large hoodie.

"Yah seem to be hatin' everything today." Ace shut off the radio.

"Yeah, no shit. I don't want to be going on this stupid fucking trip." She frowned and felt the pit in her stomach make its presence known once more.

"Why don't yah go to sleep like yah sister?" Bubbles could be heard lightly snoring in the backseat of Ace's car.

"I don't want to, that's why."

"Fine, just sit there and act like a bitch then. It's okay, I'm used to it."

"You're the one forcing me to do this in the first place! The least you could do is understand how fucking scary this is for me!"

"I didn't force yah to do anything."

"Well, you were acting like if I didn't go on this trip, you'd hate me or some stupid shit like that. I didn't have much of a choice."

Ace sighed.

"I guess me hatin' yah is the worst thing that could happen, right?"

"Whatever." Buttercup felt herself blushing.

"I haven't forgotten all the stuff that happened last night." Ace smiled.

"Please, shut the fuck up." _Why can't he just let me freak out about one thing at a time?_

"All right, all right. I just want yah to know it's in the back of my head. We can talk about it after we deal with yah family mess."

"You were right, I should go to sleep." Buttercup turned away from Ace and sunk herself deeper into the large hoodie.

"How far away are we from Townsville now?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, look who's awake now." Ace looked at the girl from the rear-view mirror.

"Hi Bubbles." _Damn it, did she hear our conversation? _

"Only a couple of hours." The man looked at the GPS on his dashboard.

"We are so close!" She grinned brightly.

"How'd you sleep?" Buttercup asked.

"As good as you can in a car. I was dreaming about Blake and work and the house. It was nice; I already miss it all."

"Oh yeah, I never got around to asking about your boyfriend. How is he?" Buttercup turned in her seat to look at her sister. She barely knew anything about her own sister's life and it made her feel terrible.

"Blake's great. He's in veterinary school right now and he really loves animals. It helps when your fiancee can talk to them!" Bubbles giggled.

"So he knows you have super powers?"

"Yeah, it's kind of hard hiding it when you live together. I'd accidentally smash a counter or start flying in the middle of a conversation. He was pretty confused and annoyed at all the crazy stuff with the powers but he got used to it soon."

"Boy, do I know the feelin'." Ace chimed in.

"Can I talk to her without you making smart ass comments? Anyways, what's the real story behind you getting married so fast?" _There's no way someone could be engaged at nineteen without something weird going on. What if she's pregnant? That would be crazy..._

"Um, okay. It just sort of happened. I don't know if this has anything to do with the whole engagement thing but Blake's like a Mormon. He wants to settle down and start a family really soon. He's pretty strong about his views, I guess. Honestly, I don't know much about his religion." Bubbles started to look uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Buttercup recognized the worried look on her sister.

"I don't know. It's weird. His family gives us crap all the time because I'm not like the rest of them. They are really traditional and I guess I'm the opposite of that with all the freak powers. They wanted him to marry some nice, normal girl from his church but he decided to change their plans. I can't go over his parents' house without them interrogating me or bringing me down. It's been really bothering me lately, especially after the proposal. It just sucks." Bubbles eyes began to water.

"That's ridiculous! Who cares what they think? If you guys love each other, it shouldn't matter. You can't let them stress you out like that, Bubbles! You've been through too much to have to put up with their crap. Besides, they're stupid to not want you as a daughter-in-law. You're nice, pretty, caring, and if anything happens to Blake, you can save his ass from almost anything! You are going to have the coolest wedding and they don't have to fucking come to it if they don't want to!"

A silence settled in the car before the two girls started laughing.

"Buttercup, I've missed you so much. You always knew how to make me feel better." The blonde girl had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Come on, don't do that!" The other girl quickly turned back to the window to avoid her sister's crying.

"I'm sorry, it's just been so long since we've been able to talk like this!" Bubbles' voice cracked as she attempted to wipe away the tears.

"Okay, I feel terrible for ruinin' this sweet moment and all, but can I ask a stupid question? If this Blake guy is Mormon, is he gonna be marryin' like three other girls or somethin'?"

_What an idiot. What an embarrassing idiot._

"What? No, that's a different type of Mormon. I don't think I could be with him if he was like that. I think that's illegal, anyways." The blue Powerpuff offered a weak chuckle.

"I gotta say, that seems like a sweet deal though. It'd be real nice havin' that many ladies around without none of them gettin' angry about it." Ace joked. Buttercup groaned and rolled her eyes at his comment. _Could I really be in love with this dumb ass? _

"Well, of course, unless yah found the right girl. That's a different story." Ace quickly added and shot a look at Buttercup. The girl felt her cheeks burn and she put the hood of her sweatshirt over her head. _Way to be obvious about our stupid situation. _

"Have you found the right girl then?" Bubbles' curiosity was now peaked. She noticed the body language of the two in the seats ahead of her and wanted to know more.

_Bubbles, stop! Fuck, I'm not even sure about what the hell is going on between Ace and I! The last thing I need is you getting involved. _

"I'm not sure yet. It's a little too hazy to tell." Ace said nonchalantly.

"Who is the lucky lady?"

"Ah, that's not important." The man was clearly starting to feel awkward and he gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Sure it is! I might know her since we live kind of close to each other. She's got to be a tough girl to battle it out with you everyday, huh?"

"Woah, a rest stop! I gotta stop there before we go any further!" Ace made a painfully sharp turn and pulled into the rest stop parking lot. "I'll see yah ladies in a bit!" He jumped out of the car and made his way towards the small building that contained the bathrooms and vending machines.

_Way to just abandon me in this conversation!_

"It's you, isn't it?" Bubbles popped her head in between the two front seats and stared at her sister, beaming.

"What are you talking about?" Buttercup couldn't look into the other girl's eyes. She knew they'd be wide and blue, searching for answers.

"Ace loves you, doesn't he? Oh come on, it is so obvious he does!" Bubbles began to poke the other repeatedly.

"Wow, way to assume the craziest fucking thing!"

"I woke up while you guys were talking. What happened last night before I came over?"

"Nothing!"

"If it was nothing, why is your face so red? You always were terrible at lying. What, did you two kiss or something?"

"There's nothing going on between him and I! I wouldn't ever like him or kiss him after all the shit he used to do in Townsville."

"He told me you did more than kissing when you first met." Bubbles smiled deviously.

"He fucking told you that?" _Why would he do that?!_

"He told me enough where I could guess, and you just confirmed it!"

"Shut up! You and I just met up again, don't make me start putting you in headlocks like I used to!" Buttercup remembered all the times her sisters used to joke with each other about crushes. It was still embarrassing, even more so at this age.

"Okay, okay! I get it. But don't you at least want to know how I can tell he loves you? I've been good at this sort of thing since we were little!"

"You keep saying love and I don't get why."

"It's the way he looks at you. It's such a cute, warm look. Blake gives me that look sometimes. It makes me feel all fuzzy inside and lets me know that it's going to be okay."

"You're basing this all on a look?"

"Hey, sometimes a look is enough. I'd hate for you to ignore how much he cares about you. I never thought I'd say this about him, but he's an awesome guy!" Bubbles leaned back in her chair, satisfied.

"Yeah." _Can Bubbles really know and see all of that so fast? She's like an expert._

"Here he comes! I'll keep my mouth shut for now. He didn't seem like he wanted me to out him just yet." She giggled and buckled her seat belt again.

"Thanks." Buttercup sighed deeply. _I should be thinking about Blossom, not Ace. I need to deal with her and Townsville before I can move on with everything._

"Okay yah two, our next stop is gonna be Townsville!" Ace shut the door, turned the keys in the ignition, and started back on the road.

**Okay sorry. More fluff. Characterization fluff but still. Next chapter is business. Long chapter business. And it will be soon. And look at all these damn sentence fragments.**

**Anyways, I hope you've been enjoying the ride. I really am not sure how many chapters are left. I'm terrible at organization. But, let us all have fun with the story while it is still in progress. **

**Please review and thanks for sticking with this incredibly slow updating story aha (hopefully you think the updates are coming faster, right? Right? Sigh). **


	18. Welcome Back

"This is actually pretty nice for a motel." Bubbles dropped her suitcase and began inspecting the place more closely.

"Well, you ladies can sleep on the bed and I can take the floor."

"Are you sure? All of us can fit on the bed." The blond eyed her sister for some sort of reaction to the suggestion. Buttercup refused to entertain the thought.

"Nah, that wouldn't be proper. I've got a sleepin' bag, so don't worry about me." He grabbed a few of his things and carried them to the bathroom.

"I can't believe we're here." Buttercup slowly sat on the bed and sighed.

"Neither can I! I did some planning of our stay here while we were driving. I figured that we should get a day of rest before visiting Blossom, but I thought it would be fun to see some other people today. The Mayor and Ms. Bellum would be really happy to see us and we could visit Ms. Keane too! There are so many people that we haven't seen in forever."

"I don't know if I'm ready for all that, Bubbles."

"It will be fun! It's been too long and you know it. Come on, let's just drop by and talk a little bit. We can get settled in later!" The girl attempted to pull her sister off of the bed.

"How about you go visit all of 'em today and Buttercup go tomorrow or somethin'?" Ace emerged from the other room.

"But we ne-"

"Please, I insist." Ace gave her a hard look. It was obvious that the other girl was not ready to reunite with all of the old faces of Townsville.

"Oh, uh, okay. I'll be back really soon, though! Yeah, okay. Well, bye." Bubbles grabbed her coat then quickly left. She could take a hint and didn't want to intrude on any conversation that the other two were about to have.

Buttercup fell back on the bed and muttered, "Thanks."

"I could tell yah didn't really want to do all that."

"This is crazy." _Why am I here? There is no possible way this could go right. I'm already regretting coming._

"Everything is pretty crazy right now." Ace laid down with her.

"What am I going to do when I see Blossom? What the fuck are we even going to talk about?"

"Yah won't know what to do until it happens."

"That's a shitty answer."

"I guess it is." Ace reached over and played with the girl's hair.

"Cut it out." She pushed his hand away.

"Yah hair has gotten long. I like it."

Buttercup grabbed a few strands. He was right; her hair now went a couple of inches past her shoulders. She had never bothered to cut it this past year.

_Maybe when we get back from this stupid trip I'll chop it all off. Or maybe I'll keep it; Ace likes it._

Ace started running his fingers through her hair again.

"What did I just say?"

"Hey, don't get all mean!"

"I'm not in the mood, you asshole!" She tried to push him off of the bed but he wrestled with her.

"Yah so bitchy today!" Ace laughed as the struggle between the two continued.

"You're lucky I don't feel like kicking your ass." Buttercup tried to fight back the smile forming on her face as they fought for dominance. Ace squeezed her knee, causing her to erupt into a fit of giggles and he finally gained the upper-hand. He had her pinned under him and he pushed his sunglasses up to stop the hair from falling in his face.

"I'm king of the mountain!" he yelled. Buttercup stopped laughing and looked up at Ace.

_Oh God._

The familiar feeling of embarrassment made its presence known in the form of a deep blush and flutters in the girl's abdomen.

"Ace?" she managed to squeak.

"Buttercup?" he teased. He leaned in closer to her face, only causing her blush to spread.

"I, uh..." _He's so close. I can smell his cologne. And he's on top of me. Holy shit._

"Can't find the words? That's a first." He smiled and kissed her.

_Is it okay for us to just kiss like this? Are we a couple now?_

He dropped down next to her once again.

"I didn't expect that." Buttercup regained her composure after a few deep breaths.

"People tend to like spontaneity from what I understand."

"Are we together now?"

The question slipped. It wasn't something she meant to ask, but she supposed she needed the answer to it eventually. They had both agreed that the topic of their relationship was not going to be discussed while they were in Townsville, but it was hard to ignore when kisses were being exchanged so casually. Buttercup felt a surge of confidence in the fact that Ace seemed so comfortable with showing affection like that. If there was no problem to address, she didn't see why they couldn't figure it out now. It all seemed so simple.

"Let's get out of Townsville before we talk about it."

"What?"

"I think that's for the best."

"Oh."

"We don't need any extra stress, yah know?"

"Yeah." _Why would there be stress?_

It was a disappointing answer. She expected some kind of reassurance that the small romance they had budding between them was stable. She wanted to know that it went beyond little kisses and short instances of flirtation.

"Your sister should be back in a half hour. What should we do while we wait?"

"I don't know." _Why won't he just say he likes me? He can kiss me but he can't talk about what the fuck is going on?_

"Yikes, was it somethin' I said?"

"Forget about it. I'm going to take a nap." She crawled up towards the front of the bed and rested her head on the pile of pillows.

_I need to stop over thinking things. _

"That's no fun."

"Sorry I can't entertain you." Buttercup threw the blankets over her head.

"Fine, fine. I see when I'm not wanted." Ace got off of the bed and walked out on the balcony.

_I was dumb to bring it up. He was right; I need to focus on Blossom right now._

She felt her eyelids grow heavy.

_Finally, I can get some fucking sleep._

"She got married and everything! She's still working for the Mayor though so not too much has changed."

"What a lucky guy her husband must be." Ace's familiar cackle bounced off of the walls of the room.

Buttercup didn't want to leave the comfort of the covers that engulfed her. Each minute that passed was one less minute she had before meeting with Blossom tomorrow.

"When is that lazy butt going to wake up?" Bubbles patted Buttercup's leg.

"She's been asleep for two hours. I guess she was really tired."

"Ms. Bellum told me that Blossom works in the office on Wednesdays , so she should be there when we show up tomorrow. She should be free towards the middle of the day, assuming that Townsville is nice and safe. All we need to do is walk on in to the front desk, tell them who we are, and then go reunite the Powerpuffs!" Bubbles clapped her hands in excitement.

"Wow, yah really prepared for this."

"I felt like it was a thing that required this kind of planning. It needed to be a surprise because I don't know if she'd like us showing up to her work. It's too bad that all she ever does is work though; it's impossible to catch her any other time."

"It's good to know that we got some type of plan."

"I'm going to order pizza and get it delivered here. Do you mind waking up the sleepy head while I call?"

"No problem."

Bubbles walked out of the room, gently closing the door.

"Buttercup, wake up." Ace nudged the lump under the covers.

"Why?" she groaned.

"Yah sister wants to talk yah ear off with all the excitin' stuff she heard."

"That sounds terrible."

Ace ripped the covers off of the girl.

"Stop being such a downer. It's time to accept the fact that this is all happenin' and yah gotta grow up."

"Oh, go fuck yourself." Buttercup slowly got up and massaged her temples. She felt a headache creeping its way through her skull.

"Okay, pizza is on its way! Hey, look who it is." Bubbles jumped on the bed and hugged her sister tightly.

"Get off, Bubbles." The girl tried to pry her sister off of her. She wasn't in the mood to listen to her sister gush about Townsville and the ridiculous amount of excitement she had regarding tomorrow. It made Buttercup want to vomit.

"I have everything all set up for tomorrow. It's going to be amazing. I'm so glad we're all together again!"

"Yeah. Now, get off. I have to pee." Bubbles finally let go but continued to babble about tomorrow's meeting.

Buttercup tried to block it out. The details of tomorrow didn't matter to her. All she wanted was for it to be over with. She wanted to be optimistic about it all, but couldn't help but remember all of the fights that the two had gotten in after Professor's death. It seemed like the sisterly love between them had faded and only resentment and blame remained. She seriously doubted that time healed those deep wounds.

It was thoughts like this that made her sit around and drink all day with Mitch. She wasn't used to people pushing her to do the right thing like this.

She sat in the bathroom for five minutes, washed her hands, and walked back into the main room. Ace and Bubbles were watching the news. A headline praised Townsville's safe environment thanks to the new, more efficient system of law enforcement running under the orders of Blossom Utonium.

_Professor would be proud._

"Let's change the channel." Bubbles scrambled for the remote and flipped to a documentary about the ocean. She didn't want all of the talk about Blossom to upset her sister. It was already worrying her that Buttercup didn't seem to be showing any signs of significant emotion. There was no indication of excitement or anxiety; to Bubbles, she just seemed apathetic.

"You guys ordered pizza, right?" Buttercup sat on the floor in front of the television.

"Yeah, we ordered cheese. No one hates that."

"Sounds good."

An awkward silence filled the room. Everyone knew that tomorrow would be a life changing day. It would either split them all apart or finally bring the former superheros together.

Buttercup simply wanted Blossom to look at her without any trace of animosity. If she saw just the smallest hint of love in her sister's eyes, it would be enough. The trip would have been worth it and they could all leave. She wasn't hoping for any huge reunion and definitely didn't want to join forces as Powerpuffs. All she wanted was forgiveness.

"We're gonna be fine." Ace forced a reassuring smile. For once, he couldn't think of the words to make everything okay.

"Yeah." _I've just got to believe that._

"We should order a movie on this TV. I'm in the mood for a comedy." Bubbles looked at the other two uneasily. She was terrible at hiding her discomfort.

"Yeah, that sounds real good. It could lighten the mood." Ace grabbed the remote and went through the selections.

_Tomorrow is the day. Tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow. There's no backing out. _

"Oh, pick that one! That one looks hilarious!" Bubbles yelled.

Buttercup laughed at her sister's unnecessary excitement.

_Try to enjoy this moment; things won't be the same afterwards._

**A/N**

**Wow. I got some explainin' to do (as always it seems). A month or so ago I began writing this chapter but then my computer decided to delete the entire story. I rage quit. So, it took some inspiration from my newly attained Powerpuff Anniversary disk box set to suck it up and get on this. My passion as been rekindled. I love you all for putting up with my shit.**

**Next chapter is gun be good. **

**Please review. **

**I'm going to stop being bad.**


End file.
